Der Tanzkurs
by Feu de Neige
Summary: Ein Tanzkurs in Hogwarts! Macht euch doch nicht so verrückt, eigentlich... sollt ihr doch einfach nur tanzen! Ohne was dabei... aber ihr müsst es euch ja so schwer machen! LEJP SBOC Please R&R!
1. Ein Tanzkurs

**So, jetzt melde ich mich zurück! Es hat lange gedauert, aber es waren einige Veränderungen nötig! Neuer Account, neue Story... und hier ist sie. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen ;) Würde mich freuen wenn ihr sie lest und 'n Review dalasst!** **Viel Spaß!**

**Summary: **Ein Tanzkurs in Hogwarts! Macht euch doch nicht so verrückt, eigentlich... sollt ihr doch einfach nur tanzen! Ohne was dabei... aber ihr müsst es euch ja so schwer machen!

**Pairings: **Marauderstory! LE/JP, SB/OC, später vll RL/OC

**Disclaimer:** Das alles gehört mir nicht. Das meiste gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich darf schlicht nur die OC's und den Plot mein eigen nennen. Und verdienen tu ich hiermit auch nichts xD I own absolutely nothing! Jede Ähnlichkeit der OC's mit lebenden Personen ist zufällig und behalte ich mir vor :P

* * *

**_Der Tanzkurs_  
**  
**Ein Tanzkurs?!**

Es war ein warmer Septembertag und viele Schüler verbrachten ihren Nachmittag auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ebenso Lily Evans und ihre Freundinnen. Sie ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und sprach über dies und jenes.

Das letzte Schuljahr auf der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hatte sich gut angelassen. Lily war Schulsprecherin und überhaupt war sie froh wieder hier zu sein, Hogwarts war für sie ihr richtiges Zuhause. Außerdem war sie froh hier mir ihren Freundinnen zusammensein zu können.

Catherine Miller, meist nur Cat oder Cathy genannt, war Lilys beste Freundin, wohl auch, weil sie ebenfalls muggelgeboren war, das hatte die beiden zusammengeschweißt.Mit ihrer ruhigen und schüchternen Art war sie das genaue Gegenteil von Sally Everton. Diese sagte immer gerne ihre Meinung und setzte sie auch energisch durch. Allerdings fehlte sie im Moment, weil sie noch ein Buch aus dem Gryffindorturm holen wollte.

Laura Anderson, die letzte im Bunde lag auf dem Bauch und blickte umher. Sie war meist sorglos und neutral.

„Da kommt Sally" sagte Laura und setzte sich auf. Lily und Cat sahen sich um. Sally kam mit einem Schulbuch in der Hand über die Wiese gelaufen. Ihre braunen Haare flogen im Wind.

„Habt ihr das gesehn? Habt ihr das gewusst?" platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was sollen wir wissen, Sally?" fragte sie.

„Den Aushang am schwarzen Brett!" Sally strahlte.

„Was steht denn da?" fragte Laura neugierig. Die drei Mädchen sahen ihre Freundin an, die es sich auf der Decke gemütlich machte.

„Es gibt einen Tanzkurs! Es wurde gerade ausgehängt!" Sie schien sich wirklich zu freuen. Catherine guckte etwas unwohl und Lily was ebenfalls nicht begeistert.

„Ist das nicht toll, wir werden richtig tanzen lernen!" sprudelte es weiter aus Sally hervor, die Reaktionen ihrer Freundinnen schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Nur Laura schien interessiert.

„Das hört sich gut an. Wann ist der?" fragte sie.

„Genaue Daten werde noch bekannt gegeben." Antwortete Sally. Laura blickte zu Lily und Cat, die sich gegenseitig ansahen.

„Ähm, kann's sein, dass ihr das nicht so gut findet?" fragte sie.

„Nee, da habe ich keine Lust zu, Tanzen... da kann ich nichts mit anfangen. Weihnachten krieg ich das schon immer irgendwie gebacken, aber richtig tanzen lernen... ich kann mir da  
besseres vorstellen..." sagte Cat nachdenklich.

Auch Lily gefiel die Idee eines Tanzkurses nicht: „Also ehrlich, ich kann schon tanzen. Wisst ihr ja. Warum dann einen Tanzkurs machen?"

„Oh, das habe ich euch ja noch nicht gesagt: Der Kurs ist für die siebte Klasse und Pflicht!" sagte Sally, aber im nächsten Moment tat es ihr Leid. Cat blickte regelrecht entsetzt und Lily schien von dem Gedanken sehr genervt zu sein.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Cat, ihre Stimme wurde ziemlich leise.

„Ja, klar, so stand das auf dem Aushang. Cat, was ist denn so schlimm daran? Du sollst doch nur Tanzen lernen." antwortete Sally. Laura sah Mitleidig zu Cat.

Der Rotschopf unter ihnen blickte jetzt recht zornig rein: „Ich kann's nicht fassen. Wenn das Dumbledores Idee ist! Dieses Jahr ist er ja nicht ganz bei Trost. Erst macht er James Potter zum Schulsprecher! Ich kann es ja immernoch nicht fassen. Jetzt zwingt er uns nen Tanzkurs auf. Als ob ich nicht Wichtigeres zu tun hätte!" meckerte sie.

„Also ich finde den Tanzkurs toll!" rechtfertigte sich Sally. „Ist doch ne gute Idee. Bin mal gespannt wann wir nähere Informationen darüber bekommen." Damit nahm sie ihr Buch zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Sie mussten bis morgen achtzehn Seiten für Alte Runen lesen, und Sally hatte ihre Aufgaben gerne schnell erledigt.

Cat hatte sich neben Lily ins Gras gelegt und sie beobachteten die Sonne, wie sie hinter dem verbotenen Wald verschwand.

„Na wunderbar. Du kennst mich ja, das wird der reinste Horror." meinte Catherine.

„Mhm", stimmte Lily zu, „aber vielleicht hat sich Sally ja geirrt, und wir müssen da nicht mitmachen. Fände ich ja auch viel angenehmer."

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit kamen die Marauder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt. Lachend ließen sich James Potter und Sirius Black auf eines der Sofas fallen.„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als er da wieder kopfüber hing?" sagte Sirius. 

„Das war spitze, Padfoot! Schniefelus, dieser fettige Kerl, hat das auch nicht besser verdient!" stimmte sein bester Freund James ihm zu.Obwohl James nun Schulsprecher war blieb er seinem Ruf treu. Er war, wie Sirius, ein Rumtreiber, Unruhestifter und Mädchenschwarm.

Zu den Maraudern gehörten auch noch Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, letzterer schlich aber eher nur hinterher im Schatten von Sirius und James. Remus hielt seine Freunde oftmals zurück, wenn sie es zu bunt trieben. Insgeheim war er total froh so gute Freunde zu haben, ohne sie wäre er ziemlich einsam und aufgeschmissen gewesen.

Remus schlenderte hinüber zum schwarzen Brett. Da sah er den Aushang bezüglich des Tanzkurses. Aufmerksam las er sich den Zettel durch und ging dann wieder zu seinen Freunden und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.. „Krieg ich mal eure Aufmerksamkeit?"

„Immer doch, Moony, was denn?" sagte Sirius und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Da gibt es einen neuen Aushang am Brett. Es wird ein Tanzkurs veranstaltet."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein Tanzkurs?" fragte er ungläubig. „Seit wann gibt es in Hogwarts Tanzkurse?"

Auch James schien das wohl nicht sehr zu begeistern: „Selbst wenn, ich geh nicht hin, Tanzen hab ich schon zu Hause gelernt..."

Sirius nickte. „Ich auch, du kennst ja meine Mutter. Tanzen lernen gehört zum ‚Standardprogramm für's gute Benehmen unter ‚Reinblütern''." Das letzte Wort sprach der Schwarzhaarige mit ziemlicher Verachtung aus.

Man merkte, dass er nicht viel für Reinblüter, die sich zu viel auf sich einbilden übrig hatte, vorallem wenn sie auch noch schwarzmagisch waren, wie seine ganze Familie. Er, als das ‚weiße Schaf' der Famlile Black, war verstoßen worden. Aber zum Glück konnte er bei James unterkommen. Dessen Eltern hatten wirklich Verständnis für ihn.

Peter blickte in die Runde: „Meint ihr da will überhaupt jemand mitmachen?"

Remus räusperte sich: „Ich denke schon, Wormy.", er macht eine Pause, „Es müssen nämlich alle Siebtklässler mitmachen." Die drei Jungen verstummten.

„Ähm, und du hast Lust dazu?" fragte James, der sein Stimme zuerst wiederfand.

„Nicht unbedingt, aber es ist bestimmt ganz nett und ich kann mal richtig tanzen lernen.", sagte Remus.

James seufzte: „Na, wunderbar, ein Tanzkurs..."

* * *

Später am Abend saßen alle Schüler in der großen Halle beim Abendessen. Als schon ziemlich viele Schüler anwesend waren, erhob Dumbledore sich und es wurde still.„Guten Abend", grüßte er seine Schüler, „Wie viele von euch wahrscheinlich schon wissen, es gab ja einen Aushang in jedem Haus, wird es dieses Jahr einen Tanzkurs geben. Dies ist eine Idee des Zaubereiministeriums, damit alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer auch wenigstens die Grundlagen des Tanzens haben. Am Ende des Kurses findet ein Ball statt, bei dem die erworbenen Fähigkeiten angewendet werden können. Dieser erste Kurs ist nur für die siebte Klasse und er ist Pflicht", er machte eine Pause, damit diese Tatsache auch überall ankam. "Das Ministerium hat eine Tanzlehrerin beauftragt und diese Dame ist so freundlich und wird den Kurs leiten. Genauere Informationen werdet ihr Morgen im Unterricht von den Hauslehrern erhalten. Und nun wünsche ich: Guten Appetit!" Damit nahm er wieder Platz und auf den großen Haustischen erschien das Abendessen. 

Lily war wenig begeistert. „Na, wenigstens war es nicht seine Idee, sonst hätte ich langsam wirklich an seinem Verstand gezweifelt." Sagte sie und nahm sich was zu essen.

Cat blickte düster drein: „Na wunderbar, ich habe echt keine Lust dazu."

Sally sagte aufmunternd: „Hey, ich freu mich drauf, einen Tanzkurs wollte ich schon immer machen!"

„Also, ich kann wirklich recht gut tanzen, sie könnten wenigstens nur die unterrichten, die noch nicht tanzen können." meinte Lily.

Laura überlegte: „Mh, ich glaube mir wird das Spaß machen. Ich habe ja als Kind schon immer gerne getanzt. Lasst uns mal abwarten, was wir morgen noch so erfahren." Damit war das Thema für sie erledigt.

* * *

Peter nahm die Nachricht nicht so leicht auf. „Ich muss auch zum Tanzkurs? Ich werde mich total blamieren! Alle werden mich auslachen..." er schien recht verzweifelt. 

Sirius lachte auf.„Wormy, du hast Recht, das wird lustig werden." sagte er mit einen breiten Grinsen.

James grinste auch. „Das ist aber nicht sehr freundlich, Padfoot." Er lachte kurz auf. „Aber ich muss dir zustimmen!"

Selbst Remus schien ein Grinsen unterdrücken zu müssen. „Wormtail, wir kriegen das schon gebacken."

* * *

**Und? Wie findet ihr es? Seid doch so lieb und lasst ein Review da, ja? Wann das nächst Kapitel kommt, hängt ganz allein von euch ab ;)**


	2. Es geht an

_So, es geht weiter... da am Wochenende FF. net so nett war mal wieder nicht richtig zu funktionieren und ich die letzten Tage keine Zeit hatte, erst jetzt. Danke für eure Reviews, hat mich sehr gefreut!_ _Zur Begeisterung aller werfe ich hiermit jetzt mal Kapitel 2 in die Runde! Hoffe es gefällt euch, obwohl ich noch nie behauptet habe, die Story wäre gut ;) Naja, wir werden sehn! Viel Spaß!_

**

* * *

****  
**

**Es geht an… oder: Tanzpartner?!**

Am nächsten Morgen, Freitag, kamen die James und Sirius mal wieder zu spät zum Unterricht. Ohne Frühstück sprinteten sie durch die schon leeren Flure zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Peter und Remus waren schon früh aufgestanden und konnte ihre Freunde nicht zum Aufstehen bewegen.

Kurz bevor sie das Klassenzimmer erreichten meinte Sirius grinsend: „Weißt du, Prongs, ich glaube kaum, dass es so klasse rüberkommt wenn der Schulsprecher, wenn er erst so kurz im Amt ist, zu spät zum Unterricht kommt und somit ein schlechtes Beispiel abgibt."

„Sehr lustig, Pad. Weidest dich auch noch an meiner Schmach.", erwiderte James müde.

„Immer doch gerne, mein Freund."

* * *

Zum Glück war Professor McGonnagal noch nicht da. Aber es waren auch nur noch wenige Plätze frei. So nahm James grinsend neben Lily Platz, während Sirius sich hinten auf einen der letzten freien Stühle setzte. Sie stöhnte auf. 

„Potter, musst du mir jeden noch so schönen Morgen versauen?" fragte sie genervt.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Evans." antwortete er und legte seine Sachen auf den Tisch.

Lily war meist ziemlich genervt von James. Da er nun Schulsprecher war, war sie auch noch gezwungen mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Die letzten paar Jahre hatte er sie ständig nach einem Date gefragt. Seit einiger Zeit tat er es „nur" noch regelmäßig, so einmal die Woche. Wie konnte man nur so hartnäckig sein und eine Antwort nicht akzeptieren? Vielleicht hoffte er ja, dass sie ihre Meinung irgendwo ändern würde. Worauf er, wenn es nach ihr geht, lange warten könnte. In ihren Augen war er ein arroganter, selbstsüchtiger Idiot, der sich bei jeder Gelegenheit die Haare verstrubbelt.

Als McGonnagal hereingekommen war und ihre Abschlussklasse begrüßt hatte, begann sie die Stunde gleich mit der Nachricht über den Tanzkurs.  
„Wie der Schulleiter Ihnen gestern schon mitgeteilt hat, findet hier ja ein Tanzkurs statt. Die erste Stunde ist angesetzt für Montagabend, halb acht. Insgesamt wird es acht Tanzstunden geben, je zweimal wöchentlich, der Abschluss wird mit einem Ball gefeiert. Nochmals, der Kurs ist für alle von Ihnen Pflicht." Sie hielt kurz inne. Einige Schüler flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander.

Die Lehrerin ging darüber hinweg und fuhr fort: „Nochetwas. Sie werden nach den verschiedenen Häusern unterrichtet. Ich erwarte, dass sie sich vorbildlich verhalten und dem Hause Gryffindor keinerlei Schande bereiten. (A/N: Ich weiß, sie wollte eben schon früher keine Schande für ihr Haus) Mrs. Hinkebottom, die Dame des Ministeriums, die heute Vormittag anreist und den Kurs mit Ihnen durchführen wird, lässt ausrichten, dass sie es als angenehm ansehen würde, wenn Sie bis dato, also bis Montag, jeder einen Tanzpartner hätten. Wer keinen hat, bekommt dann jemanden zugeteilt. Sollten Ihre Partner anderen Häusern angehören, wenden Sie sich bitte an Mrs. Hinkebottom, damit sie die Stunden koordinieren und planen kann und nicht vergebens auf Schüler wartet, die an den Stunden von anderen Häusern teilnehmen."

Allgemeines Stimmengewirr begann.

James grinste Lily an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Gehst du mit mir zu dem Tanzkurs?", fragte er und klang regelrecht hoffnungsvoll.

Sie stöhnte auf. „Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin!", damit wandte sie den Blick wieder nach vorne und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. James war nichtmal wirklich enttäuscht, er bekam ja ständig von ihr einen Korb...

„So", rief McGonnagal durch den Raum, „wären Sie nun so freundlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Unterricht zu lenken?" sagte sie ruhig, aber in diesem bestimmten Ton, der keine Wiederrede erlaubte.

* * *

Nach der Verwandlungsstunde stürmte Lily hinüber zu ihren Freundinnen. 

„Und, was meint ihr? Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass der Kurs nicht so pralle ist? Zweimal die Woche... ich kann's nur immer wiederholen, ich kann Tanzen, das ganze ist so bescheuert..."

Cat war nun auch dazugekommen. „Ich schätze mal, dass sie den Kurs schnell über die Bühne bringen wollen, denn das Ministerium denkt bestimmt nicht an unsere  
Abschlussprüfungen.".

Auf dem Weg durch den Flur begann Sally: „Und, mit wem wollt ihr dahin gehen?" fragte sie neugierig.

Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ist doch egal..."

Laura überlegte kurz. „Also ich weiß auch noch nicht. Mal überlegen."

Sally blickte ihre Freundinnen verwirrt an. „Das ist doch voll wichtig! Stellt euch vor, ihr findet keinen und müsst mit wem tanzen, der das gar nicht kann und einem ständig auf die Füße latscht. Aua... Los, wir müssen uns alle wen organisieren!" sagte sie voller Power.

Die anderen sahen sie nur ungläubig mit gerunzelter Strin an.

„Lily, geh du doch mit Potter." meinte Sally.

„Haha, guter Witz Sally. Aber ihr werdet's nicht glauben... doch, ihr glaubt es. Er hat mich schon gefragt."

Die drei sahen sie groß an. „Ich hatte doch mal wieder das Vergnügen in Verwandlung neben ihm zu sitzen... naja, wir wisst ja, ich hab wieder ‚nein' gesagt." sagte Lily vergnügt und grinste ihre Freundinnen an.

Cat musste lachen und sagte: „Lils, irgendwann hat er nen Schaden, weil er ständig Körbe von dir bekommen hat!"

Lachend marschierten die Mädchen weiter.

* * *

Auch bei den Maraudern ging das Thema ‚Tanzkurs' in die nächste Runde. Am Nachmittag gingen die Jungen hinaus auf die Ländereien und ließen sich, wie so oft, im Schatten der großen Buche am See nieder. Die schien und spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche des Sees. 

Remus erklärte Peter gerade einen Zauber, als Sirius plötzlich sagte: „Hey, mit wem wollt ihr eigentlich zu dem blöden Tanzkurs gehen?" Peter hielt mitten im Satz inne und lauschte. Remus hatte einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick aufgesetzt und schien unentschlossen.

Also wandte Sirius sich an James: „Also, Prongs? Hast du schon wen im Auge?" Er grinste ihn an.

„Ich gehe mit Evans." Sagte er trocken und vollkommen ernst.

Sein bester Freund verzog das Gesicht. „Komm schon, James, sie wird nicht mit dir dahingehn. Du hast sie doch schon so oft nicht rumgekriegt, warum sollte sie jetzt auf einmal wollen?"

„Mal sehn, ich werd sie schon irgendwie überreden. Aber sie wird!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und gönnte James einfach seinen Spaß.

„Aber was ist denn mit dir, Padfoot? Welches Mädchen hast du dir denn ausgesucht?" setzte James zum Gegenzug an.

Remus grinste: „Er hat ja genug Auswahl, die Mädels werfen sich ihm doch scharenweise an den Hals!"

Sirius machte eine abwehrende Geste und sagte: „Also, ich wollte mich da jetzt noch nicht festlegen, mal sehn was sich so ergibt..." Er fragte sich insgeheim wirklich mit wem er hingehn könnte. Die Mädchen, mit denen er sozusagen „was hatte", waren doch größtenteils solche, die total oberflächlich waren. Das störte ihn ja auch gar nicht, selbst zu Anlässen, wie dem Weihnachtsball, konnte man mit denen auftreten und, natürlich, vor allem Spaß haben. Am nächsten Tag waren sie leicht wieder „abzuservieren". Aber sich einen Monat lang mit so einer rumschlagen, die sich wie der Rest dieser Hühner an ihm klammerte, und diesen Tanzkurs, den er immer weniger leiden konnte, machen... Er wusste es jetzt noch nicht.

Als Sirius wieder aufblickte, sah er in die verwunderten Minen seiner Freunde. Gereizt fragte er: „Was denn?" Doch bevor die drei etwas erwiedern konnten, fügte er hinzu: "Und ihr? Moony? Wormtail?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Nun ja, ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Außerdem bezweifele ich, dass ich Montag zu der ersten Tanzstunde kommen kann."

„Hm, warum denn nicht?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

James gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Wo hast du bloß deine Gedanken, Sonntag ist Vollmond! Und, ich gebe dir Recht, Moony, du hast dich dann bestimmt noch nicht ganz erholt."

„Ach ja", fiel es nun auch Sirius ein, "Sonntag gehen wir ja wieder los..."

Remus nickte. Dann wandte er den Blick an Peter. „Und du, Wormy?"

Peter hatte gehofft, nicht gefragt zu werden, jetzt druckste er herum. „Nunja, mit mir wird doch eh keine tanzen wollen... ich kann ja auch überhaupt nicht tanzen..." gab er schließlich seine Bedenken zu.

James grinste: "Wormtail, deshalb heißt es auch Tanzkurs. Damit man tanzen lernt!"

Und Sirius fügte hinzu: „Und ne Tanzpartnerin kriegst du auch schon noch ab."

Peter war zwar nicht überzeugt, meinte aber leise: "Na, wenn ihr meint..."

* * *

Sonntagabend saßen Lily und Catherine in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie hatten es sich auf Lilys Bett gemütlich gemacht und blätterten in einer Muggelmädchenzeitschrift. Cats Mutter hatte ihr sie per Post geschickt. Gerade tratschten sie über die Frisuren, die die Zeitung vorschlug als die Tür aufflog. Herein stürzten Laura und Sally. 

„Wo wart ihr denn? Nach dem Essen wart ihr einfach verschwunden!" fragte Cat und sah die Freundinnen an.

Grinsend ließen die beiden sich auch noch auf dem Bett nieder, sodass Lily empört aufstöhnte: „Nächstes Mal setzten wir uns aber auf eins von euren Betten, meins wird ja noch ganz durchgesessen!" Die anderen lächelten nur.„Also", begann Sally, „wir haben uns gerade Dates für den Kurs besorgt."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf: "Also, Dates kannst du das wirklich nicht nennen, Sally."

Aber die Braunhaarige überging diese Bemerkung. „Laura wusste nichts besseres und sie geht nun mit Jeremy hin, der würde das ja auch nicht allein auf die Reihe kriegen."

Jeremy Anderson war Lauras Bruder, genauer gesagt ihr Zwillingsbruder. Auch wenn die beiden sich sehr gut verstanden, hatten sie, vorallem in Hogwarts nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Er ging natürlich in dieselbe Klassenstufe, war aber in Ravenclaw.

„Und ich," sprach Sally weiter, "gehe mit Fergisson Barns."

Cat horchte auf: "Fergisson Barns? Hufflepuff?" Sally nickte.

„Warum denn mit dem? Das ist doch so ein merkwürdiger Typ, so ein Einzelgänger." fragte Catherine weiter.

Sally zuckte sie Schultern. „Na und? Ich hab ihn eben gefragt und er hat zugestimmt. Er sieht gut aus und, ich schätze, dass er tanzen kann und er ist immer noch besser als Pettigrew."

„Pettigrew?" fragte Lily ungläubig, „Der stand doch gar nicht zu Debatte, dachte ich."

„Tat er ja auch nicht, aber er hat mich doch tatsächlich gefragt." meinte Sally und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wann?" fragten Lily und Cat wie aus einem Mund.

„Na na, kriegt euch mal wieder ein", sagte Sally und strecke sich auf dem Bett aus,

„Nach dem Essen. Ich meine, Laura und ich wollten eh los um nochmal mit Jeremy zu sprechen, um dann hat er ich gefragt. Ich hab aber ‚nein' gesagt und als ich dann Fergisson getroffen hab, hab ich den halt gefragt."

Laura musste plötzlich lachen und fiel halb vom Bett. Ihre langen, dunkelblonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ihr hättet mal..." sie stockte, weil sie lachen musste, „... Sallys Gesichtausdruck sehen müssen, als Pettigrew sie gefragt hat. Das war aber auch zu lustig, der kommt da so angekrochen, wie ne Ratte..."

Sally lächelte. „Er war aber auch komischer Anblick..."

Cat unterbrach sie: „Sally, findest du es gut, einem Jungen nen Korb zu geben und dann den Nächsten selber zu fragen und mit dem hinzugehn?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Cat... Cathy...", sagte sie langsam und bestimmt, als wolle sie extra verständlich klingen, „ich freue mich voll auf den Tanzkurs und will da nicht mit so einem schmierigen Typen hingehn. Ich will mit wem dahingehn, der gut tanzen kann und auch gut aussieht!"

Cat guckte ergeben. „Ich meinte ja nur..."

Lily sah ihre beste Freundin an. „Tja, Cat, dann sind wir wohl die beiden einzigen von uns, die noch keine Verabredung haben. Auch egal, mal sehen, wie das morgen wird. Ich bin ja mal gespannt."

* * *

_So, das war's dann auch schon wieder...! Gibt's Reviews? Weitergehts, je nachdem was ihr so zu sagen habt, in ein/zwei Wochen! Dann werden wir uns mal der ersten Stunde zuwenden! °wink°_


	3. Die erste Stunde

_ So, jetzt geht es mal weiter hier. Danke für eure Reviews obwohl es auch mehr sein könnten, findet ihr nicht auch? Sooo viele Schwarzleser... tztz! Aber nichtsdestotrotz hier das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß! ;)_**  
**

* * *

**Die erste Stunde**

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als sich die Schüler zum Unterricht begaben. Nur James und Sirius waren beim Frühstück gewesen. Da gestern Vollmond gewesen war, war Remus von seiner Verwandlung noch geschwächt. Peter war mal wieder unvorsichtig gewesen und hatte sich bei dem nächtlichen Streifzug durch den Verbotenen Wald verletzt.

In der ersten Stunde fiel das Fehlen der Beiden Sally auf. Sie stupste Lily, die neben ihr saß an.

„Was ist denn?", fragte diese irritiert.

„Remus und Pettigrew fehlen. Findest du das nicht auch komisch?" meinte Sally.

Laura grinste. „Wahrscheinlich ist Pettigrew noch todgekränkt, weil du ihm nen Korb gegeben hast!" Dafür erntete sie nur einen bösen Blick.

Cat runzelte die Stirn. "Kann es uns nicht egal sein, was mit denen ist? Vielleicht kommen sie ja noch. Überhaupt, Sally, seit wann interessiert dich das?"

„Nur so." wehrte das Mädchen ab.

Lily überlegte kurz. „Mhm, stimmt schon, gestern hab ich Remus gar nicht gesehn, hoffentlich ist er nicht wieder krank." Sie klang besorgt. Mit Remus Lupin war Lily, ebenso wie Cat, gut befreundet. Auch wenn sie nie verstanden hatten, warum er sich mit Typen wie Potter und Black abgab, aber wenigstens konnte er die ‚Wilden' etwas bremsen.

„Ach" sagte Lily dann, „Ist doch egal, kommt wir haben jetzt Unterricht und müssen und beeilen." Damit war das Thema für sie beendet.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen begaben sich die Gryffindors in einen provisorisch leergeräumten Klassenraum, in dem der Tanzkurs stattfinden sollte. Es waren auch noch ein paar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws anwesend, die diesen Unterricht nahmen, weil ihr Tanzpartner oder ihre Partnerin in diesem Haus waren. Natürlich waren auch ein paar Gryffindors in den Unterrichten andere Häuser, nur Slytherins gab es hier nicht. Das wäre ja auch sehr unwahrscheinlich gewesen. 

Lily und Cat hatten sich zu Laura und Jeremy an einen der Tische am Rand gesetzt. Sally wollte sich mit Fergisson woanders treffen und dann nachkommen. Sally und Laura waren ja, weil sie mit Schülern anderer Häuser zum Kurs gehen wollten schon die Tanzlehrerin aufgesucht um ihr dies zu melden. Aus ihren Erzählungen wussten die anderen beiden nun schon etwas über die Dame, auch wenn es recht bruchstückhaft war. Cat fragte sich ernsthaft, was für eine Frau das sein sollte, wenn selbst Laura sie als „komisch, irgendwie schrullig" bezeichnete.

Lily war es ziemlich egal, sie wollte den Kurs nur schnellstmöglich hinter sich haben.

Außerdem hatte sie gerade gesehn, dass James, der komischerweise ganz allein anwesend war, sich nach ihr umgeschaut hatte und versuchte sich etwas hinter ihren Freundinnen zu verstecken.

„Der soll sich mal trauen, mich nochmal aufzufordern" raunte sie Cat zu.

„Lilyschätzchen, ich denke, er wird das irgendwann in diesem Kurs nochmal tun, davor kann ich dich nicht beschützen" sagte die Blonde theatralisch und grinste ihre beste Freundin an.

Im dem Moment kam Sally mit Fergisson im Schlepptau an und sie setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Na ihr?", fragte sie fröhlich, worauf Lily nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab. Wie konnte man in Anbetracht eines nahenden Tanzkurses so froh sein?

Cat schien gefasster: „Warum kommst du eigentlich immer zu spät, Sally, immer auf den letzten Drücker?" fragte sie, schien aber auch an der Antwort nicht richtig interessiert zu sein, da sie schon den Eingang im Auge hatte und auf das Auftreten Mrs. Hinkebottom. Sally zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schaltete sich mit in das Gespräch von Laura, Jeremy und Fergisson ein.

Dann betrat die sogenannte Lehrerin den Raum und sofort wurde es still. Mrs. Hinkebottom war eine ältere, wahrscheinlich schon recht grauhaarige Hexe. Zumindest versprach ihr Haaransatz dies, sonst waren die Haare nämlich blond gefärbt. Außerdem war sie eher kräftig (A/N: XD) als schlank und sie trug einen langen blauen Rock, eine weiße Bluse mit kleinen blauen Blumen drauf und eine recht auffällige blaue Perlenkette.

„Guten Abend! Ich bin Abigail Hinkebottom, meines Zeichens Tanzlehrerin. Ich habe eine renommierte Tanzschule für Hexen und Zauberer jedes Alters in London und wurde vom Ministerium gebeten, hier diesen Kurs abzuhalten. Ich erhoffe mir von Ihnen gute Mitarbeit, dann werden Sie den Spaß an der Sache empfinden, den ich schon seit Jahren kenne. Gut – Sie wurden ja schon informiert, der Tanzkurs dauert vier Wochen, mit je zwei Stunden pro Woche. Um das Quidditchtraining nicht zu beeinflussen finden die Stunden immer Montags und Donnerstags zur gleichen Zeit, nämlich immer halb acht. Seien Sie dann bitte pünktlich." sie hielt kurz inne und blickte alle durch ihre dicke Brille an, „Noch Fragen?"

Natürlich waren keine Fragen. An solchen Stellen gibt es nie Fragen. Die ältere Hexe sah sich in den Reihen der Schüler um.

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal anfangen!", sagte sie, " wie wäre es mit einer Demonstration? Gibt es hier jemanden, eher gesagt ein Paar, das gerne mal vortanzen möchte?"

Über den skeptischen Blick der meisten Schüler schien sie hinwegzugehen. Sie holte tief Luft und murmelte: "Dann eben anders.", lauter sagte sie dann: "Nun gut, wie ich erfahren habe, ist das Schulsprecherpaar dieses Jahr aus Gryffindor. Sie beide müssen ja ein Vorbild sein, darf ich also bitten!" Sie klatsche einmal in die Hände und erwartete anscheinend, dass hier jetzt getanzt wurde.

Lily stieß einen leisen spitzen Schrei aus und sah die Kursleiterin entgeistert an. „Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst, oder?" fragte sie ihre Freundinnen, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten. Lily sah sich gehetzt um, konnte sie verschwinden und den ganzen Kurs hinschmeißen? Aber diese Idee verwarf sie auch sogleich wieder, da es schon stimmte mit dem Vorbild. Also stand sie auf und ging in die Mitte, nicht ohne der Tanzlehrerin und James, der nun auch auf die Tanzfläche trat, einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Erfreut erhob Mrs. Hinkebottom ihren Zauberstab und es ertönte Musik. „So, schön, wie wäre es, zum Anfang mit einem langsamen Walzer? Ich schätze, den beherrschen sie?" James nickte und Lily machte nur eine unwillige Kopfbewegung, die man mit etwas Fantasie als Nicken aufnehmen konnte. Ihre Lehrerin schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben, machte ein auffordernde Handbewegung und sagte: „Nun, bitte."

Unsicher standen sie sich gegenüber. „Evans, du kannst mich mit Blicken erdolchen wie du willst, aber diesmal ist es nicht meine Schuld. Also, jetzt lass uns endlich tanzen, wir werden nämlich beobachtet." Brachte James es, leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte, auf den Punkt.

„Es bleibt mir ja nichts anderes über." seufzte Lily und so begannen sie mit dem langsamen Walzer, den sie auch gut hinbekamen. Auf James Gesicht stahl sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, immerhin konnte er nun doch mit „seiner" Lily tanzen und darauf hatte er schon nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte: „Bild dir da bloß nichts drauf ein, Potter."

„Würde ich nie." Antwortete er und lächelte.

Irgendwie fand Lily das Ganze nun sogar recht angenehm. James konnte wirklich ausgezeichnet tanzen und die beiden harmonierten. Dies schien auch Mrs. Hinkebottom aufgefallen zu sein. Als das Lied ausklang trat sie zu ihnen und sagte:

„Wirklich wunderbar! Sie tanzen sehr gut!" sie machte eine Pause, „Ich muss noch Ihre Namen lernen, Sie heißen?" Die beiden stellten sich vor.

„Nun, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, was halten sie davon, gemeinsam den Tanzkurs abzuhalten? Die würden dann auch gemeinsam den Ball besuchen... Wäre das nicht toll? Man stelle sich nur vor, das Schulsprecherpaar von Hogwarts hat bei mir Tanzen gelernt!" sinnierte sie vor sich hin, „Sie haben doch keine Einwände?" fragte sie noch, aber Lily konnte nicht mal einen klaren Gedanken fassen, da sprach sie schon weiter:

„Wunderbar, wunderbar! So, wenn sie nun wieder Platz nehmen würden – wir werden nun mit den Lerneinheiten beginnen." Sie klatschte in die Hände und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen Schülern. Lily hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um zu protestieren, aber diese Frau ließ einen ja nie zu Wort kommen! Wütend drehte sie sich auf den Absätzen um und eilte hinüber zu ihren Freundinnen.

Cat sah sie freundlich an: „Hey, ihr habt ja super getanzt! Klasse sah das aus!"

Lily blickte finster drein. „Habt ihr gehört was sie eben noch gesagt hat?" fragte sie in bedrohlich ruhigen Ton.

„Nein, was denn?" fragte Laura.

„Ich. Muss. Mit. Potter. Den dummen Kurs machen! Weil sie das für eine Gute Idee hält!" sie schien wirklich böse auf die Tanzlehrerin zu sein.

Sogar Sally blieb nun ernst. „Und warum hast du nicht protestiert wenn du das nicht wolltest?" fragte sie.

„Wie denn?" erwiderte Lily verzweifelt, „die Frau lässt einen ja nie zu Wort kommen."

„Also, Lil, ich finde du solltest das beste draus machen, schließlich geht es ja um's tanzen und ihr habt ja eben gezeigt, dass ihr beiden das gut hinkriegt" sagte Cat und fügte dann leiser hinzu: "Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich hab gar keinen Partner, aber was soll's, ich will ja eh nicht tanzen."

In dem Augenblick hatte Mrs. Hinkebottom schon wieder angefangen zu sprechen:  
"So, nach dieser schönen Vorstellung ist wohl auch bei dem Letzten der Spaß am Tanzen erwacht! Dann wollen wir mal. Wenn Sie sich bitte erheben würden – in Paaren."

Langsam und, teilweise auch sehr, mürrisch standen alle auf und stellten sich mit ihren Partnern hin. James grinste Lily an und fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand durch die ohnehin schon verwuschelten Haare, als er zu den Mädels hinüberging. Lily schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

‚Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein', dachte sie.

Nur Catherine blieb unruhig am Tisch stehen. Sie blickte sich um und erkannte, dass anscheinend aller außer ihr einen Partner hatten.

‚Hätte ich mich bloß vorher drum gekümmert', dachte sie nervös. Mrs. Hinkebottom wollte gerade mit ihrer „Rede" weitermachen, als ihr Blick auf das blonde Mädchen fiel.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und wollte zu ihr hinübergehn, als die Tür aufflog.

Jemand hatte sie so stark aufgeschlagen, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. Die Kursleiterin fuhr herum. Im Türrahmen stand Sirius. Einige Mädchen begannen direkt zu tuscheln. Finster blickte Mrs. Hinkebottom Sirius an und erwartete offenbar eine Erklärung.

„N'Abend." sagte er nur und als er James entdeckte wollte er zu ihn hinübergehn, aber die Lehrerin hielt ihn zurück in dem sie düster sagte: „Junger Mann, was hat dieses Auftreten zu bedeuten?"

„Nun, ich habe mich verspätet." antwortete er schlicht.

„Ist das ein Grund, hier so hereinzuplatzen? Überhaupt, Sie heißen?"

„Sirius Black." antwortete er. Er würde sich doch jetzt hier nicht mit dieser komischen Frau streiten.

„Nun dann, sollte dies nochmal vorkommen, wird das Konsequenzen für sie haben, Mr. Black."

Sirius trottete hinüber zu James und Lily. „Padfoot, du brauchst auch immer einen besonderen Auftritt, nicht wahr?" bemerkte James, aber Sirius lachte nur.

Dann sah er Lily an. „Hey Evans, was machst du denn hier?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse. "Frag diese Mrs. Hinkebottom... Obwohl, dich scheint sie auch nicht gerade zu mögen, Black."

„Und wenn schon..." lachte Sirius.

Mrs. Hinkebottom war recht sauer nach dieser Störung, aber dann fiel ihr wieder Cat ein. Im Klassenzimmer war es sehr unruhig geworden, aber sie lies die Schüler einfach machen was sie wollten und ging zu Cat hinüber.

„Und Sie sind...?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Catherine Miller".

Die Tanzlehrerin nickte. „Haben Sie keinen Tanzpartner?"

„Nein" gab Cat leise zu.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?" fragte die Lehrerin lächelnd. „Miss Miller, kann es sein, dass Sie schüchtern sind?"

Cat nickte leicht und blickte zu Boden. ‚Wie peinlich', dachte sie sich.

„Das ist doch kein Problem" meinte die Mrs. Hinkebottom fröhlich, „wir finden bestimmt noch jemanden für Sie." Damit drehte sie sich um und blickte in die Menge. Hier gab es bestimmt noch einen Jungen, der ebenfalls noch keine Partnerin hatte.

Ein leichtes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem faltigen Gesicht als ihr Blick an Sirius hängen blieb.

„Mr. Black!" schallte es daraufhin scharf durch den Raum, sodass Sirius zusammenzuckte.

"Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen, nocheinmal hier rüber zu kommen."

James grinste. „Pad, damit hast du die Bestätigung, sie hat dich auf dem Kieker. Geh hin, sonst denkt sie sich was noch fieseres aus."

Stöhnend ging Sirius zu der Tanzlehrerin hinüber. James hatte Recht, sie würde ihn den ganzen Kurs hindurch quälen...

Mrs. Hinkebottom klatschte in die Hände. „Mr. Black, wie ich sehe haben sie keine Tanzpartnerin, würden sie den Tanzkurs mit Miss Miller absolvieren?"

Bei ihren Worten war Cat noch blasser geworden. Sie wollte schon den Mund öffnen um zu protestieren, da sagte Sirius: „Ja, klar, kein Problem." Bei diesen Worten packte er Cats Arm und zog sie von der Lehrerin weg, hinüber zu Lily und James.

Catherine war zu schockiert zu wiedersprechen oder irgendetwas zu tun, riss sich aber wie im Effekt von Sirius los.

Auch Lily blickte fassungslos von ihrer Freundin zu der Tanzlehrerin und wieder zurück.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Sirius währenddessen sagte zu James: „Puh, nochmal Glück gehabt. Ich dachte schon sonstewas. Prongs, ich sag dir, mit dieser hinkenden Tante ist nicht gut Kirschen essen!"

Cat stöhnte. „Ich fasse es nicht! Erst musst du mit Potter tanzen, weil das gut für ihr Image ist und jetzt auch noch ich, man betone ich, mit Casanova himself!"

„Ich könnte mich auch aufregen" meinte Lily, „und außerdem..."

Mrs. Hinkebottom unterbrach das Gespräch indem sie die Schüler dazu aufrief aufzupassen. Teilweise gelangweilt drehten sich alle zu ihr um. Nun standen die Schüler etwa in einem mehr oder weniger eiförmigen Kreis um die Tanzlehrerin und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen mögen.

„Wunderbar, wunderbar", sie klatschte wieder in die Hände, „dann werden wir mal beginnen. Obwohl einige ja schon tanzen können, wie Miss Evans und Mr. Potter es uns gerade gezeigt haben, fangen wir ganz von vorne an. Zunächst werde ich Ihnen die Schritte zeigen..."

Die Tanzstunde stellte sich am Ende als gar nicht so schlimm heraus. Nur Mrs. Hinkebottom regte sich über Kleinigkeiten viel zu sehr auf. Deshalb machten auch die Mädchen das Beste daraus und beachteten die komische Hexe nicht mehr als nötig. Lily und Catherine hielten sich außerdem auffällig von ihren Tanzpartnern fern. Am Ende allerdings stellte die Lehrerin eine Hausaufgabe:

„So, das hat ja wunderbar geklappt. Da Sie ja nun schon die Schritte dieser Tänze in Ansätzen beherrschen möchte ich Sie bitten bis zur nächsten Stunde, die ja am Donnerstag stattfindet, mit ihren Tanzpartnern zu üben. Normalerweise gibt es keine Hausaufgaben und wer die Techniken schon beherrscht kann es auch sein lassen. Ich möchte nur, das in der nächsten Stunde jeder, wirklich jeder, hier samt Partner mindestens einen Walzer hinlegen kann. So, damit sind Sie entlassen."

* * *

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens etwas gefallen und über_ _Rückmeldungen freu ich mich auch ;) Wie fandet ihr es? Sagt mir doch ob's weitergehn soll, oder ob ich's lieber gleich lassen sollte! °wink°_


	4. Tanzen

_Frohes Neues Jahr! Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut hineingekommen! Auf das es ein Gesundes und Erfolgreiches wird!  
Ich wollte mal was zu dem Phänomen sagen, dass man ein fertiges Kapitel nicht hochläd: 1. Silvester: Erst Planen, dann die ganze Nacht durchfeiern; 2. Schlafen: das ist der Zeitvertreib des nächsten Tages; 3. das Kapitel selbst: Ich bin sowas von unzufrieden damit, aber da ich dieses Kapitel schon vor einer ganzen Weile geschrieben habe, war ich zu faul es zu ändern. Es ist kurz, inhaltslos und blöd. Aber was soll's, ich könnte es sogar ganz rauslassen, aber dazu ist es mir z schade... Also: I'm not very proudly presenting chapter 4:_

**

* * *

**

**Tanzen...?!**

Cat war merkwürdig blass geworden. Jetzt müsste sie wirklich mit Black tanzen müssen. Nicht, dass sie ihn einfach nicht nur nicht leiden konnte, auch eine große, eine sehr große, Anzahl der Schülerinnen von Hogwarts würde sie steinigen wollen.

Schnell schlich sie mit Lily aus der Tür. Dort standen schon Sally und Laura samt Fergisson und Jeremy, die auf ihre Freundinnen warteten um gleich die Stunde zu analysieren. Cat stöhnte innerlich bei ihrem Anblick, darauf hatte sie jetzt keine Lust.

Im Gegensatz zu Lily und Cat hatten Sally und Laura viel Spaß bei der ersten Stunde gehabt. Sally war überhaupt ja froh, mit jemandem wie Fergi, so nannte sie ihn hinter seinem Rücken, tanzen zu können. Und nicht mir jemandem wie Peter Pettigrew, dem hatte sie ja einen Korb gegeben. Wenn sie nur an seine Fetthände dachte... es schüttelte sie regelrecht.

Sally war ja von Anfang an die Einzige der Vier gewesen, die Feuer und Flamme wegen des Kurses war.

Lily winkte nun auch ab, als sie Laura und Sally sah. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich in die Sessel. Jeremy und Fergisson hatten sich schon in der Eingangshalle verabschiedet.

„Also", begann Laura, „ das ist ja ein Ding. Ich hab ja alles nicht so genau mitgekriegt, aber Mrs. Hinkebottom hat dich dazu gebracht, nun doch mit Potter zu tanzen, Lil?"

„Dazu gebracht? Sie hat mich nicht mal gefragt, geschweige denn zu Wort kommen lassen!", dass sie es letztendlich gar nicht so schlimm fand, unter anderem weil James wirklich gut tanzen konnte, würde sie jetzt auf jeden Fall für sich behalten, das nahm sich Lily fest vor.

Jetzt legte Sally nach: „Und du, Cat? Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du überhaupt keine Lust auf den Kurs hattest. Schüchtern, eh? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts." Cat lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und ließ die Konversation an sich vorbeiziehen.

„Nunja, Sally, du kümmerst dich ja meist um dich selbst..." sagte Lily leise, was nicht so gut ankam.

„Ach wirklich?", obwohl für jemanden wie Sally vollkommen unnatürlich überging sie dies einfach, wahrscheinlich hatte sie es nichtmal richtig wahrgenommen. „Aber, Cat, verdammt warum wussten wir nicht, dass du so schüchtern bist und nichtmal wen wegen des Kurses fragen konntest. Wir hätten dir doch das mit Black ersparen können! Wenn wir..."

Lily seufzte und auch Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Sally, ist doch gut jetzt."

Anscheinend war Sally entgangen, alle die anderen beiden sehr wohl darüber Bescheid wussten.

Cat guckte mal aus der weichen Lehne hervor: „Lasst gut sein, können wir nicht mal über was anderes reden?"

„Anscheinend nicht." Bemerkte Laura, aber Sally war schon wieder am weiterreden.

„Und du Lily? Es scheint ja echt so, als ob Cat und du, sozusagen, unfreiwillig eure Traumkandidaten gezogen habt!"

Wie so eine schlichte Aussage die Stimmung zum, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, „kippen" bringen konnte, wurde nun bewiesen. Allerdings waren die Reaktionen verschieden. Cat starrte die Freundin sprachlos an und versank gleichzeitig noch tiefer in der weichen Rückenlehne des Sessels. Wann waren nochmal die Apparierprüfungen? (A/N: ja, ich weiß, die hätten eiegentlich schon sein müssen, seht einfach drüber hinweg) Und könnte man Wut leuchten sehen, Lily strahlte wie die Sonne. Und die ist bekanntermaßen branntheiß.

„Sally, wie kannst du nur soetwas sagen?" brach auch schon das Unwetter über dir Braunhaarige herein, „ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, Potter ist einfach nur ein Idiot! Musst du jetzt auch noch auf unserem Pech rumreiten?" Mit Lily war in diesem Falle nicht gut Kirschen essen. Sally war auch plötzlich recht klein geworden. Aber weiter kam Lily auch nicht, denn als sie aufspringen wollte machte Cat eine abwehrende und zugleich beruhigende Geste.

Seufzend sagte sie: „Lass gut sein, Lily. Wir müssen das und die Tatsache an sich einfach hinnehmen, so lange dauert der Kurs ja auch nicht."

‚Wenn er doch nur schon vorbei wäre…'

* * *

Gleichzeitig waren James und Sirius in den Krankenflügel gegangen um Peter zu besuchen und Remus abzuholen, der sich jetzt recht gut vom Vollmond erholt hatte.Remus fiel natürlich sofort das fröhliche Grinsen auf James' Gesicht auf: „Was ist denn mit dir los?" 

Doch bevor der Angesprochene etwas sagen konnte kam im Sirius zuvor: "Moony, ich glaube es ist dir entfallen, aber heute war die erste Tanzstunde.", er guckte verächtlich, aber seine Miene hellte sich dann auf „Und Prongsie tanzt jetzt mit Evans. Willst du ihm nicht gratulieren?"

„Wirklich? Wie habt ihr sie denn dazu gebracht?" fragte Remus ungläubig.

James lachte. „Gar nicht. Die Tanzlehrerin ist einfach toll! Sie wollte, dass Evans und ich tanzen!"

„Na dann. Sonst hätte ich mir das von Lily gar nicht vorstellen können." sagte Remus und fragte dann: „Und was ist mit Peter und mir? Wir haben keine Tanzpartnerinnen, wir haben keine gefunden."

Peter, der wegen seiner Verletzung immer noch recht blass um die Nase war, fragte

Sirius: „Und was ist mit dir? Mit wem gehst du?"

„Miller" antwortete dieser schlicht.

„Catherine?" bemerkte Remus. „Sag bloß..."

Aber Sirius unterbrach ihn schon wieder: „ Diese Mrs. Hinkebottom hat was gegen mich und hat mich einfach so eingespannt." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aber eigentlich ist das vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht..."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt fang bloß nicht so an wie Prongs, der kriegt seine von der Sorte auch nie rum. Die schon so lange dauernde „Widerspenstigenzähmung"…

„Quatsch, das hab ich doch gar nicht nötig!", sagte Sirius überzeugt und duckte sich dann lachend vor James, der mit dem Kissen eines leeren Krankenbettes nach ihm geschlagen hatte. Das Kissen flog aber über ihn hinweg und traf Peter, der nun noch bedröppelter wirkte. Nun stimmten sie alle in das Gelächter ein. Zum Glück war Poppy gerade nicht in der Nähe...

* * *

_;) Und danke für eure Reviews! Ich hoffe, es gibt wieder in paar, obwohl... bei so Kapitel kann ich verstehn wenn man nicht reviewt... aber dafür werde ich mich anstrengen, damit das nächste mal wieder etwas besser wird xD_


	5. Üben will gelernt sein

_  
Da bin ich wieder. Ohne große Vorreden hier das neue Kapitel, ich sag danach noch was dazu :)_

* * *

**Üben will gelernt sein**

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_yea I wanna dance with somebody_

_with somebody who loves me_

„Macht das aus!" kam es gleichzeitig aus zwei Ecken des Mädchenschlafsaals. Erschrocken sprang Laura aus dem Bett und machte das Radio, das Lily von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte und das durch einen besonderen Zauber überhaupt in Hogwarts funktionierte, aus.

Catherine seufzte. ‚With somebody who loves me - Schön wärs...' dachte sie. So ein Glück hatte sie eben nicht. Nein, sie hatte das das größte Pech gehabt! Verdammt!

Lily hatte einen ähnlichen Gedankengang. Beide Freundinnen setzen sich auf und blickten sich bedröppelt an. Kurz darauf mussten sie herzlich lachen.

„Wir sind schon so Welche!", lachte Lily. Cat wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Immer noch fröhlich, alles schlechte einfach verdrängend, gingen die vier Freundinnen zum Frühstück runter. James sah sie natürlich als erster und lächelte Lily über den gesamten Tisch hinweg an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, aber sie schaute auch sogleich wieder weg.

Sally fing sofort wieder an zu erzählen: „Also, heute ist ja schon Dienstag, und da wir bis Donnerstag ja alle tanzen können sollten, hab ich beschlossen, dass wir ja zusammen das machen könnten. Fergi", „Fergi...", kam es leise aber auffallend abwertend von Laura, „und ich wollten uns morgen Abend in einem leeren Klassenzimmer treffen, kommt ihr auch mit? Wäre doch klasse! Obwohl, Lily muss ja nicht, du kannst ja schon so gut tanzen, so begeistert wie die Hinkebottom war".

Lily lächelte nur etwas schief und Laura sagte: "Okay, können wir machen. Ich sag Jeremy Bescheid, wir müssen auch noch mal üben. Das letzte Mal, dass ich mit ihm getanzt habe war auf dem 80. Geburtstag unserer Oma Charlotte vor 3 Jahren und…" während sie weiter von ihrem Bruder erzählte seufzte Cat leise vor sich hin.

„Was wirst du machen?", Lily hatte sich zu ihr hinübergelehnt und sprach sie leise an.

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Aber ich werde wohl mit den beiden hier das morgen machen müssen, besser als wenn ich mich im Kurs total blamiere. Aber…"

„In dem Fall müsstest mit Black üben, ihn zumindest ansprechen, damit er mit zu der Übungsstunde kommt, und da liegt das Problem, nicht wahr?" schlussfolgerte Lily weiter.

Cat nickte. Und genau da lag das Problem. Sie war einfach zu schüchtern. Mit einem Typ wie Black würde sie sich freiwillig nichtmal unterhalten. Und so musste sie auch noch mit ihm tanzen. Klar, er sah gut aus, das konnte sogar jemand wie Catherine nicht leugnen, trotzdem, sie war ja wohl das absolute Mauerblümchen, und, klar, sie wollte nichts von ihm, sollten sich doch Zicken wie Cindy McBride aus Hufflepuff für ihn die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Verdammt, erst jetzt merkte sie, was sie für ein Meinung von Sirius hatte. Das hatte sie bestimmt von Lily. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie lächeln.

„Klar liegt es da. Glaubst du etwa ich würde einfach zu ihm hinspazieren? Erstmal abwarten, vielleicht kann ich ja auch mal mit Jeremy tanzen, dann müsste ich nur im Unterricht Black aushalten…" Sagte sie zu Lily und musste selber über diese Idee lachen.

Lily hatte ja gar kein Problem mehr. Natürlich musste sie mit James tanzen, aber da sie es beide schon konnten mussten sie nicht üben und im Kurs mal mit ihm zu tanzen würde sie schon überleben. Wenn sie doch nur schon früher gewusst hätte, was da mit der Ehre Schulsprecherin zu sein, alles auf sie zukam! Sie ließ Blick über den Tisch hinweg zu James schweifen, und traf wieder promt den Seinen. Musste er aus ständig hier hinüber schauen? Er lächelte sie an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare. Das würde er auch nie ablegen, dieses Verhalten! Und dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen? Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesehen? ´Du fantasierst ja schon!, schalt sie sich und schaute weg. Sie musste unbedingt über Einiges nachdenken, was war bloß los mit ihr und… James Potter?!

* * *

Der letzte Unterricht an diesem Tag war eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, was sie alle gemeinsam hatten. Es war nicht besondern spannend. Sie hatten den Rest der Stunde Zeit mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen. 

James kritzelte auf seinem Zettel rum und Sirius sah auffallend oft auf die Uhr.

„Padfoot, die Stunde dauert noch 10 Minuten, es wird auch nicht kürzer wenn du noch öfter auf die Uhr guckst.", half Remus seinem Freund.

„Danke, Moony. Du weißt doch, die Uhr werde ich nie verstehen.", kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Immer doch."

Nach dem Unterricht waren die Schüler schon auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, nur Catherine war noch im Klassenraum, um die letzten paar Sätze aufzuschreiben, dann hätte sie die Hausaufgaben vollständig. Als sie aus dem Zimmer trat, war sie erstmal froh, die Schule für heute überwunden zu haben und blickte gedankenverloren durch ein Fenster auf die Ländereien. Sie seufzte. Warum konnte nicht alles so einfach sein wie das Leben der Bäume auf den Feldern? Oder das Fließen des Wassers…

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte näher kommen. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und machte sich auf zum Gryffindorturm. Aber schon hinter der nächsten Ecke sah sie Sirius auf sich zukommen.

Sie schaute ihn argwöhnisch an und wollte vorbei gehen, als er sie ansprach: „Hi Miller, wir müssen und ja mal etwas abstimmen wegen dem Tanzkurs. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns mal treffen und üben.", dabei blickte er sie aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

Recht aus dem Konzept gebracht stammelte Cat: „Oh, äh… ja klar. Sally hatte da schon so was geplant. Morgen Abend. Ist dir das Recht?"

„Morgen Abend? Da ist eigentlich Quidditchtraining. Kommt drauf an, wann das Treffen sein soll. Müsste aber gehn."

„Okay, also… also, ich sag dir dann noch mal Bescheid."

Sirius nickte und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er weiterging. Er musste lächeln. Wie sie geguckt hatte! Was hatte dieses Mädchen bloß an sich, dass ihn dazu brachte so zu tun als sei er auf dem Weg irgendwohin, um sie anzusprechen?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saßen die Mädchen beim Abendessen, als Cat zusehends unruhiger wurde. Jetzt würde sie wirklich tanzen müssen. Nicht nur, dass sie es nicht konnte! Jetzt musste sie erstmal Sirius mitteilen, wann das Üben nachher stattfinden sollte. 

Als Remus durch die große Halle eilte, da er seltsamerweise zu spät dran war, schaltete sie schnell.

„Hey, Remus!" rief sie freundlich, worauf er zu den Mädels rüberkam.

„N'Abend, die Damen." Grüßte er.

„Hi! Wie geht's dir?" fragte Lily auch sogleich.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage."

„Remus, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und Sirius sagen, dass wir uns um 8 im leeren Verwandlungsklassenzimmer im 4.Stock treffen? Er weiß dann schon Bescheid.", sagte Cat.

Remus schaute zwar kurz verwirrt, lächelte dann aber. „Klar, mach ich, Cathy.", dann verschwand er hinüber zu seinen Freunden.

Am Abend waren Lily und Cat die ersten, die da waren. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs bewegten sie die Tische und Stühle zur Seite um Platz zu schaffen. Kurz darauf kamen auch Sally und Laura, natürlich mit ‚Fergi' und Jeremy im Schlepptau. Musik erklang und die Paare übten etwas den Walzer.

Sally konzentrierte sich sehr und stolperte doch wieder über ihre eigenen und auch über Fergissons Füße. Aber auch er schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, wie das tanzen gehen sollte, was ziemlich chaotisch wurde.

Allein bei Laura und ihrem Bruder lief alles harmonisch. Was von Catherine mit einem: „Hast du Glück, dass du mit deinem Bruder tanzen kannst" quittiert wurde.

Als Fergisson nun einen ganz gewagten Schritt tat und sich dabei langlegte, sodass Sally fast über ihn gefallen wäre und auch recht unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hätte, wurde das ganze noch bunter. „Dass darf doch alles nicht wahr sein, Fergisson, du musst doch besser aufpassen, so kann ich nicht arbeiten!", schrie sie und vor sich hinfluchend stürmte sie aus dem Raum.

Die drei Freundinnen sahen sich erstaunt an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen und Jeremy Fergisson aufhalf.

„Ich kann es zwar auch nicht besser, aber das war ne tolle Showeinlage.", sagte Cat immer noch kichernd zu Lily.

„Klar kannst du es besser, dazu braucht es nicht viel. Lass uns mal tanzen!", und schon zog die Rothaarige ihre Freundin auf die ‚Tanzfläche'. Cat hatte zwar ein paar Schwierigkeiten, aber Lily erklärte ihr noch mal die Grundlagen und Grundschritte und es klappte dann wirklich gut.

„Darf ich abklatschen?", ertönte plötzlich eine recht bekannte Stimme.

Sirius war natürlich zu spät gekommen, was sich wegen des Quidditchtrainings nicht vermeiden ließ.

Lily und Cat blieben stehen.

„Ja, dann macht ihr mal schön weiter, ich geh dann nämlich jetzt schon. Hab noch zu tun und es ist ja schon recht spät. Außerdem muss ich mal nach Sally gucken" Sagte Lily, auch an Laura um Jeremy gewandt, und verschwand.

Cat starrte ihr hinterher. Wie konnte sie jetzt nur gehen und sie hier zurücklassen? Oh, mann! Schnell sah sie zu Laura rüber, die nur unwissend die Schultern zuckte.

Sirius schnippte mit den Fingern und eine neue Melodie ertönte.

„Muss ja nicht immer das Gleiche sein, nicht wahr?", sagte er und zog die sich davonbewegende Catherine wieder mit sich auf sie Tanzfläche, wo sie wiederum mit einem Walzer begannen.

Cat merkte sofort, dass sie sich nicht so sehr auf ihre Schritte konzentrieren musste, da er sie führte. Zuerst noch zögerlich, aber dann wurde sie immer sicherer. Sie lächelte, stolz darüber nicht total zu versagen und er lächelte zurück.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen und sahen sich um. Laura und Jeremy waren gegangen. Cat löste sich von Sirius und starrte die Tür an. Wie konnte sie nur einfach so gehen und sie mit ihm allein lassen? Verdammt, das ging doch nicht! Was waren das denn für Freundinnen?

Sirius sah Cat an und musste bei ihrem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck grinsen.

„Haben sie dich im Stich gelassen?"

Cat nickte langsam. Wie kam sie denn eigentlich dazu ihm, Sirius Black, so was zu erzählen? Sie würde nicht allein hierbleiben. Allein mit ihm in einem Zimmer! Dann würde sie eben jetzt gehen.

„Äh, ich… ich geh dann mal. Wir haben ja genug geübt, findest du nicht auch?"

„Finde ich eigentlich nicht. Warum willst du gehen?" fragte Sirius ruhig.

„Ich… äh…", mit dem Sprechen hatte sie's aber auch einfach nicht.

„Komm schon, lass uns wenigstens diesen Tanz beenden."

Sie guckte ziemlich unsicher, nickte dann aber und trat auf ihn zu. Die Musik ging da weiter, wo sie vorhin gestoppt hatten und die beiden vollendenten ihren Tanz.

„Es war mir eine Ehre. Dann bis morgen beim Tanzkurs, da werden dann alle sehn, wie gut du tanzen kannst – Catherine.", flüsterte Sirius ihr zu, bevor er sie losließ und, eine verdatterte Cat zurücklassend, ging.

Hilfe, wo kamen diese verworrenen Gedanken her, schalt sie sich, das wurde ihr alles zu gefährlich. Musste das alles sein?

* * *

_Hmmm... ja, ich weiß xD so begeistert bin ich nicht. Und irgendwie verrenn ich mich auch... obwohl... wie's weitergeht wird sich schon noch zeigen! °fies grins° )_


	6. Die zweite Stunde

_Yay, es geht weiter. Okay, also ich wollte mich noch ganz herzlich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken, ihr seid echt toll! Danke! °knuddel° Ich weiß, ich_ _hab wieder lange gebraucht... Naja, aber hier ist ja jetzt das nächste Kapitel! ;-)_

* * *

**Die zweite Stunde**

Am nächsten Abend fand die zweite Tanzstunde statt. James freute sich, so konnte er Zeit mit seiner Lily verbringen, ohne ständig angefaucht zu werden. Der Schulsprecherjob war ihm in den letzten Tagen auch nicht arbeitsreich genug. Arbeitsreich im Sinne von Stunden, die er mit Lily, wegen irgendeiner Sache die sie planen oder besprechen mussten, verbringen konnte.

In dem alten Klassenraum in dem der Tanzkurs stattfand, hatten sich langsam alle Schüler und Schülerinnen eingefunden und saßen an den Tischen ringsum, als die Tanzlehrerin Mrs. Hinkebottom hereinstürmte und sich sogleich in der Mitte des Raumes aufbaute.

„So, dann wolln wir mal: Willkommen zu Ihrer zweiten Tanzstunde. Von meiner Seite gibt es keine besonderen Ankündigungen, also können wir auch gleich loslegen. Gibt es denn Fragen zu irgendetwas?"

Obwohl für solche Situationen völlig untypisch, da gab es nämlich nie Fragen, hob Remus die Hand.

„Ja, bitte? Sie kenne ich ja noch gar nicht, wie lautet Ihr Name?" fragte die schrullige, kleine Hexe.

„Remus Lupin. Ich habe eine Frage. Und zwar haben mein Freund Peter Pettigrew hier", er zeigte auf Peter, der guckte als sei er vor Gericht, „und ich keine Tanzpartnerin. Nun…"

„Bitte? Sie beide haben keine Partnerin?", unterbrach Mrs. Hinkebottom ihn, „Warum weiß ich davon nichts? Letzte Stunde war mir so als hätten alle jemanden. Warum haben sie denn nichts gesagt? Ich habe sogar für diesen… ähm… ach ja, Mr. Black, jemanden gefunden."

Sirius war bei ihrem Worten fast vom Stuhl gekippt und konnte gerade noch so von James festgehalten werden. ‚Das war Absicht! Sie wollte, dass ich von Stuhl kippe und dabei draufgehe!', behauptete er später felsenfest.

„Durch unglückliche Umstände waren wir beide zur letzten Stunde im Krankenflügel und konnten nicht teilnehmen.", fuhr Remus ungerührt fort.

„Soso, und das sagt mir Keiner? Wie soll ich denn so qualifizierten Unterricht abhalten!", schimpfte sie weiter, „Dann muss ich doch davon ausgehen, dass sich hier alle Paare gefunden haben! Da kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pitygrew. Sie müssen eben zusehen, dass Sie auch zum Tanzen kommen, darauf kann ich nicht auch noch achten! Tauschen Sie eben durch mit Irgendjemanden hier. Oder sehen Sie zu, dass Sie beide noch eine Partnerin bekommen. Aber soweit ich weiß, wenn ich nicht wieder so was erleben muss, haben in den anderen Häusern sich auch alle Paare gefunden. Machen Sie was Sie wollen!", schnaufend wandte sie sich ab. Einige Schüler konnten sich nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen. Jetzt musste die Kursleiterin erstmal verzweifelt ihre blondgefärbtengrauen Haare wieder ordnen, die durch das Schimpfen richtig aufgeplustert worden waren.

Auch die Mädchen kicherten vor sich hin. „Mitleidspeter passt richtig gut zu ihm!"

Nach diesem theatralischen Ausbruch musste Mrs. Hinkebottom erst mal tief durchatmen, bevor sie wieder anfing: „So was ist aber auch vollkommen unmöglich, dieses Verhalten. Nein, nein, nein.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„So, dann fangen wir jetzt mal an. Da wir ja schon die Grundschritte beherrschen und jetzt durch die Hausaufgabe auch hoffentlich alle zumindest einen Tanz, würde ich sie mal bitten, ihre Künste vorzuführen. Ich gehe dann rum." Sogleich ertönte auch Musik.

Lily sah widerwillig zu James, der zu ihr hinübertrat. Gentlemanlike bat er ihr seine Hand an. „Darf ich bitten?"

Dabei guckte er so süß, dass sie unweigerlich lächeln musste. Sie ergriff seine Hand und die beiden begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche, wo schon einige andere Paare waren.

„Siehst du, Lily, so schlimm wie du immer denkst bin ich doch gar nicht.", versuchte James es ein weiteres Mal, aber sie überging das einfach als hätte sie nichts gehört.

Dann musste sie aber doch grinsen, das fand sie grade zu komisch: „Weißt du, James, du bist einfach verrückt." Dabei hatte sie seinen Vornamen besonders betont, weil er sie auch mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

‚Verrückt ist er definitiv. Wer sonst wäre noch so drauf, nachdem er tausendmal nen Korb bekommen hat', dachte Lily.

Aber er lächelte sie nur an und war recht zufrieden. Sie schien gut drauf zu sein, hatte ihn ‚James' genannt und ihn nicht angemeckert. Mehr konnte er wirklich nicht erwarten, also war er ganz froh.

Lily ließ ihren Blick über die anderen Paare schweifen. Dort hinten waren Catherine und Sirius. Sie war erstaunt wie gut die beiden tanzten. Laura und sie hatten Cat ja gestern noch lange gut zureden müssen, weil sie sie alleine gelassen hatten. ‚Wenn ihr mich einfach im Stich lasst!', hatte sie ihnen vorgeworfen. Aber wenn sie sich das jetzt so ansah… geschadet hatte es ihr nicht! Aber nein, jetzt wurde sie ja schon wie Sally. Die schien ja recht froh mit ihrem Fergisson.

Als Mrs. Hinkebottom nun mehrmals rumgegangen war, tanzte Lily nun mal mit Remus. Der hatte zwar im Kurs noch nichts gelernt, erwies sich aber als exzellenter Tänzer, der ohne Schwierigkeiten mitkam.

„Und wie geht's dir so?" fragte er.

„Ach, Remus… man schlägt sich eben so durch."

„Aber du scheinst dich ja mit James gut zu arangieren."

„Ja, das stimmt schon. Eigentlich klappt es schon irgendwie… denn was will ich machen? Ich hab ja gar keine andere Wahl. Obwohl ja alles nur die Schuld von dieser Mrs. Hinkebottom ist!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie wohl etwas zu laut gesagt, zumindest hatte Ebenerwähnte ihren Namen herausgehört.

„Bitte? Ist ja auch egal, Sie machen das wirklich sehr gut! Keinerlei Kritik – weiterüben!", kurz war sie stehengeblieben, jetzt stürmte sie auch schon weiter. Lily und Remus sahen sich an und mussten auch sogleich loslachen. Diese Hexe war einfach nur lustig, auch wenn sie streng rüberkommen wollte.

James, der an einem der Tische, die immer wieder Getränke nachlieferten, saß, sah missmutig zu ihnen hinüber, bevor er zu Sirius murmelte: „Siehst du wie sie lachen? Warum muss sie es mir nur so schwer machen?"

„…äh… was? Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Sirius und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Wo warst du denn gedanklich?"

„Na, bestimmt nicht hier bei diesem langweiligen Tanzkurs." Er grinste. „Also, was wolltest du?"

„Nicht so wichtig" sagte James und trank seinen Kürbissaft aus.

Kurz darauf tauschten sie wieder durch. Die Schüler, die schon den Walzer, sowohl langsam als auch den Wiener gut beherrschten übten nun den Cha Cha Cha, manchne tanzten auch einfach wozu sie Lust hatten. Das ganze lief recht eigenständig ab, da viele zumindest die Grundschritte schon beherrschten und Mrs. Hinkebottom war sehr zufrieden mit den Gryffindors. Sie ging durch, korrigierte ihre Schüler, erklärte neue Schritte oder unterbrach das Training um etwas vorführen zu lassen. So verging die Stunde wie im Flug.

Als es nun zu Ende war gingen Lily und James von der Tanzfläche hinüber zu Remus, Laura und Jeremy, die schon in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Sie setzten sich hinzu.

„Sag mal, Lily", begann James hoffungsvoll, „gehst du am Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead?"

Sie seufzte. „Was glaubst du denn? - Nein!" Dann versuchte sie angestrengt ihn nicht anzugucken und war froh als sie Catherine kommen sah.

Diese kam, gefolgt von Sirius, fröhlich an den Tisch gelaufen und blieb stehen. Eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haare hing ihr ins Gesicht und sie versuchte immer wieder vergeblich sie hinter's Ohr zu streichen.

„Hey! Lily, wir haben schon zwei Stunden rum, dass heißt wir müssen nur noch sechs!"

„Toll…" meinte Lily gelangweilt.

Sirius grinste und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl. „Habt ihr grade gesehen? Wormtail hat mit Everton getanzt. Das sah ja aus. Miss Ich-bin-perfekt und unser Kleiner! Wie böse sie geguckt hat!"

Na toll, da wird Sally ja wieder was zum rummeckern gefunden haben, dachte Lily.

Cat sah Sirius gespielt böse an. „Danke, und wo soll ich mich jetzt hinsetzen?"

„Habe jemals behauptet so etwas wie ein Gentleman zu sein? Aber du kannst dich hierher setzen." Damit umfasste er ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Cat stieß einen einen spitzen Schrei aus und sprang wieder auf. Die Anderen konnten sich das Lachen nur noch schwer verkneifen. Sirius grinste.

„Ich… ich geh dann jetzt mal." Brachte sie schließlich hervor, dreht sich um und verliess das Klassenzimmer.

„Ich komm mit." Sagte Lily und folgte ihrer Freundin raus.

Sirius zuckte nur die Achseln und lachte.

* * *

Später kamen auch Laura und Sally in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Die vier Freundinnen machten es sich auf Cats Bett bequem. 

„Boa, ich hab ja vorhin mit Pettigrew getanzt. Der ist ja so widerlich, das glaubt ihr kaum. Seine Hände schwitzen und wäh… einfach bäh! Hab ich nen Fettfleck auf dem Rücken?" meckerte Sally rum, merkte aber, dass keiner auf ihr übliches Leiden einging.

„Und was ist eigentlich mit euch beiden?" fragte sie an Lily und Cat gewandt, „was seid ihr denn noch immer so missmutig. Der Tanzkurs ist doch ganz toll! Macht voll Spaß. Und, ich zum Beispiel, habe in Fergisson ja einen perfekten netten Partner gefunden!".

„Fergi…" kam es abwertend murmelnd von den drei anderen.

„Und überhaupt – ich freu mich ja schon so auf den Abschlussball! Das wird ja so toll! Was zieh ich denn da bloß an?". Kollektives Augenrollen. „Hey, macht ihr euch lustig über mich! Das finde ich aber nicht sehr nett…"

„Apropos Ball… wir müssen doch mit Demjenigen hingehn, mit dem wir auch den Kurs gemacht haben, oder?"

„Klar, da will sie, also Hinki, ja mit angeben. Deshalb muss ich ja mit James tanzen… Von wegen Schulsprecherpaar und bei ihr tanzen gelernt… Also wenn nicht irgendein besonderer Grund vorliegt, würde ich schon meinen man geht hin mit wem man den Kurs gemacht hat." Beantwortete Lily Cats Frage.

Cat seufzte und lehnte sich erschlagen zurück. „Weckt mich wenn die Welt wieder gnädig für mich ist." Dann fiel ihr aber noch was ein.

„Ach, Lily…" sprach sie mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Hm?"

„James?"

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Nein, ich meine, seit wann James und nicht Potter?", fragte Cat.

„Äh… Keine Ahnung… seit vorhin…?", sagte Lily und musste selber lachen, "Aber hey, das ist nur, weil wenn man schon ständig miteinander tanzen muss kommt das so irgendwie besser… findet ihr nicht auch?"

„Na klar!" Ironie war eben ne schöne Sache.

* * *

_Ich hoffe ich lasst ein klitzekleines Review da! Hm... ich muss unbedingt mal wieder mehr schreiben, aber mir ist irgendwie die Muse abhanden gekommen. Muss ich also warten bis die Muse mal wieder küsst °zwinker°  
Bis demnächst!_


	7. Aufregend und überraschend

_Ich weiß, es hat sehr laaange gedauert. Aber es ist etwas passiert, das mein Leben gehörig durcheinander gewirbelt hat und ich war einfach nicht in der lange irgendwas zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr seht darüber hinweg. Natürlich bin ich auch wieder recht unzufrieden mit dem Kapitel, aber das kennt man ja schon von mir. ;-) _**  
**

* * *

**Aufregend und überraschend**

An diesem Abend dachte Lily noch lange nach. Cat's Frage hatte sie wachgerüttelt. Ja, warum auf einmal James und nicht mehr Potter?

Ihre Freundinnen schliefen schon längst. Sie hörte das gleichmäßige Atmen. Über die Decke des Schlafsaals huschten Lichtscheine, die von irgendeinem Zimmer, das weiter unten im Schloss erleuchtet war, hochgeworfen wurden.Sie drehte sich um und blickte aus dem Fenster. Was war nur los? Vor zwei Wochen noch hätte sie so was ja auch noch für unmöglich gehalten, aber… ja dieser Tanzkurs brachte alles durcheinander. Und auch Mrs. Hinkebottom war Schuld! Ohne sie hätte sie niemals mit ihm getanzt, niemals mehr als nötig mit ihm gesprochen, sich aber auch niemals gut mit ihm verstanden. Ja, verflucht. Es machte ihr Spaß! Sie hatten sich hin und wieder beim Tanzen und zwischendurch wirklich gut unterhalten. Sie sah ihn… auch wenn sie es gar nicht glauben wollte, jetzt in einem ganz anderen Licht. Verflucht! Sie war verwirrt. Und so verwirrt schlief sie schließlich irgendwann ein.

* * *

Eine Wochen später hatte sich das Leben wieder einigermaßen normalisiert. Es wurde nur noch „mit" dem Tanzkurs gelebt, nicht mehr der Tanzkurs zum Lebensinhalt gemacht. Da das Ministerium das ganze ja kurz machen wollte und der Kurs nur vier Wochen ging, war er jetzt schon zur Hälfte rum. Und trotzdem waren manche noch immer unzufrieden. 

Lily und Cat saßen abends in der Bibliothek um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, als Sally hineinstürmte und sich zu ihnen setzte. „Das war knapp.", sagte Sally und atmete tief durch.

Cat sah von ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz auf und fragte sie: „Was hast du denn?"

„Da war grade Fergisson auf dem Gang und ich konnte mich grade noch so verstecken und hier reinschlüpfen." Sie schien richtig glücklich darüber, dass ihr dieses Kunststück gelungen war. Cat und Lily wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, bevor Lily das Wort ergriff: „Sally… äh… warum versteckst du dich?"

„Na, ich habe keine Lust auf Konservation mit dem. Wollte halt meine Ruhe haben."

„Du versteckst dich vor dem Typ mit dem du immer tanzen gehst?! Ich dachte du magst Fergi so gerne, letzte Woche hast du noch so von ihm geschwärmt. Und übrigens heißt das Konversation", das konnte Catherine sich jetzt nicht verkneifen.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, Konservation. Naja, auf jeden Fall bin ich hab ich voll Pech. Fergisson ist blöd, der latscht mit ständig, wirklich ständig, auf die Füße und man kann sich nicht mal vernünftig mit ihm unterhalten. Er ist so… Himmel nochmal, er nervt mich langsam echt. Und ich Dumme war auch noch so blöd mit ihm den Kurs zu machen. Hätte ich doch nur mit Remus gemacht."

„Mit Remus?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Nun ja, gut, Remus hatte mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm den Tanzkurs mache." Antwortete Sally.

„Warum wissen wir davon gar nichts?"

„Ich dachte ihr fändet das vielleicht nicht so gut, dass ich ihm nen Korb gegeben habe, weil ihr doch mit ich… nun irgendwie befreundet seid." Druckste sei herum. „Und dann hat mich auch noch Pettigrew gefragt. … ich sag euch, der ist am allerschlimmsten, und weil der keine abgekriegt hat muss ich voll oft mit ihm tanzen… mit seinen Patschhändchen… igitt… Ich meine, seht mich doch an. Ich seh doch nun wirklich nicht schlecht aus und mein Problem ist halt, dass ich keinen Freund habe, und Ekelpeter ständig um mich rumschwänzelt. Und Fergisson in letzter Zeit ganz komisch drauf ist und mit Remus kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr tanzen, weil Laura wohl irgendwie Interesse an ihm hat und dann habe ich auch noch nichts zum anziehn…"

Lily hörte dem ganzen schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu und war in Gedanken schon wieder bei Zaubertränke, als Cat sagte: „Ekelpeter?", sie gluckste. „Ekel-Peter? Ist ja ein geiler Name! Und Laura und Remus? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Weil sie es mir gesagt hat natürlich. Also ich will ihr ja nicht in den Rücken fallen, also muss ich mir wen anders suchen. Obwohl ich mir wirklich vorstellen könnte mit jemanden wie Remus zusammenzusein, ich will ja unbedingt nen Freund und er…"

Der Vortrag wurde wieder unendlich und theatralisch. Lily seufzte und schrieb weiter. Sollte doch Cat mit Sally diskutieren. „Und dann hab ich immer noch nichts zum Anziehen für den Ball, aber dort werde ich mich ja eh blamieren mit Fergi und… ach ich weiß gar nicht wo mir der Kopf steht vor lauter Stress!"

Cat seufzte. „Okay, Sally, jetzt beruhig dich erstmal. Und ein bisschen leiser, wir sind immerhin in der Bibliothek. Warst du schon beim Essen? Lily und ich haben's ausfallen lassen, wegen der Hausaufgaben."

Sally nickte. „Ja, ich war mit Laura da. Aber lenk doch nicht ab, das löst ja jetzt gar nicht meine Probleme! Zum Beispiel: Was ziehe ich an?"

Cat sah Lily hilflos an, die dann zu Sally sagte: „Am Wochenende ist doch Hogsmead. Da gehen wir hin und kaufen uns allen was! Ist doch klar. Und jetzt müssen wir noch die Hausaufgaben fertig machen und dann muss ich auch gleich los, heute muss ich patrouillieren, die Lehrer haben die Listen verändert und ich muss auch noch festlegen wann die Vertrauensschüler ihre Rundgänge machen sollen. Also, Sally, okay?"

Die Angesprochene nickte. „Ja, okay. Dann gehen wir alle zusammen nach Hogsmead! Ich freu mich schon!" Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ging schon mal hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Cat seufzte wieder. Es war wirklich nicht immer leicht mit diesem Freunden. So eine Aufregung wegen nichts. Sie sah Lily an, die das gleiche dachte und die beiden mussten unweigerlich lachen.

* * *

Die Marauder saßen noch beim Essen. Die meisten Schüler waren schon wieder gegangen, aber die vier mochten es noch länger dort zu bleiben.

James war irgendwie abwesend. Er stocherte in seinem restlichen Nachtisch rum und war in Gedanken versunken. Heute hatte er Rundgänge mit Lily zu machen. Das war das erste Mal seit drei Wochen oder so. Auf jeden Fall schon länger her. Das hatte zwar daran gelegen, dass die Lehrer einen Fehler gemacht hatten und sie nicht eingeteilt hatten, was ihnen aber jetzt wohl aufgefallen war. Er seufzte. Nun gut, würde er eben das Beste daraus machen.

„Habt ihr gesehn, dass Schniefelus tatsächlich eine gefunden hat, die mit ihm tanzt?" lachte Sirius gerade.

„Eine Slytherin, oder was?", fügte Peter hinzu.

Das brachte wieder etwas Leben in James. „Glaub ich kaum. Selbst Slytherins wären nicht so dumm, mit dem was zu machen. Soweit ist der Zusammenhalt bei denen dann doch nicht, dass die so was tun würden, für Schniefelus. Um den machen doch alle einen weiten Bogen." Er grinste hämisch.

„Ich weiß echt nicht in welchem Haus die ist. Hab sie wie gesagt nur vorhin mit Schniefelus gesehn. Sie hatte keinen Umhang mit Abzeichen ihres Hauses an. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie nie zuvor irgendwo, irgendwann gesehn zu haben. Aber sie ist auch nicht ansehnlich. Flach wie 'n Brett, klein und untersetzt.", fuhr Sirius fort. „Also auf jeden Fall passend für Schniefi."

In diesem Augenblick stürmte Lily in die Halle, blieb kurz stehen, sah sich um und stürmte weiter, auf die Jungs zu. Aufgebracht und wütend ließ sich ganz außen neben Remus und gegenüber von James und Sirius nieder.

„Egal was es ist, ich war es nicht.", wies James sogleich alle Schuld von sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein sowieso schon hoffnungslos zerwuscheltes Haar. Sie sah ihn nur abwertend an.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Remus nun um einiges erfolgreicher.

„Es ist echt ungeheuerlich! Ich gehe durch den linken Korridor, in der Biblithek. Wer steht da? Snape. Mit seiner Freundin, oder was weiß ich was für Tussi, dieser komischen Hufflepuff, …"

„Aha. Na, da läuft auch alles rum", sagte Sirius.

„… was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, mich zu beschimpfen."

„Ich brech ihm sämtliche Knochen.", knurrte James.

„Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Ich, als Schulsprecherin gehe da lang und muss mich von so einem beschimpfen lassen. Da hab ich ihn natürlich zur Rede gestellt und wollte ihm gerade sonstewas wie viele Punkte abziehen, ich war ja so böse auf ihn, da kommt Malfoy vorbei und hat nichts besseres zu tun als mich zu begrabschen!"

„Ich bring ihn um!", fauchte James und war aufgesprungen. Sirius ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn wieder runter. „Hey, ruhig, Kumpel."

Lily erzählte weiter: „Merlin, ich war so außer mir, dann hab ihn so einen Tritt verpasst, ich hoffe, nein, ich denke, dass er lange nicht mehr sitzen kann."

„So ein Frechheit", sagte Remus. „Geh dich doch bei Gonnie über die beiden beschweren. Hast du ihnen denn noch Punkte abgezogen?"

„Klar, soviel wie es in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt." Sie seufzte. So ein Stress immer. Und jetzt saß sie schon bei den Maraudern und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. So tief war sie schon gesunken. Blöder Tanzkurs, der war an allem Schuld. „Habt ihr noch was zu trinken?" Die Tische waren schon abgeräumt, bzw. das Essen war schon verschwunden. Nur die Teller und Gläser der restlichen Schüler, die hier unten saßen, standen noch da.

„Ich hab nur noch das Glas Wasser hier", sagte James gelassen und fuhr dann verschmitzt fort: „Aber wenn du was anderes willst… oben haben wir noch Feuerwhiskey, Butterbier und auch einfachen Kürbissaft, du kannst ja mit hochkommen."

„Davon träumst du wohl." Lily schüttelte ungläubig aber auch belustigt den Kopf. Trotzdem angelte sie sich sein Glas hinüber.

„Wie spät haben wir's denn?" fragte Sirius plötzlich. „Gleich zehn Uhr. Wir sollten schon mal hochgehn, nicht das es noch Ärger mit Filch gibt.", sagte Remus.

„Schon so spät? Ich geh dann mal." Meinte Sirius und verschwand sehr schnell aus der großen Halle. Sie vier Verblieben sahen ihm nach.

„Wo will er denn hin?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Zu irgendeinem Mädchen, denke ich mal.", antwortete James nebensächlich und streckte sich. „Wollen wir dann langsam auch mal los? Wir müssen ja noch zwei Stunden hier rumlaufen…"

Lily nickte. Zu vier verließen sie die Halle und verabschiedeten sich an der Treppe von Remus und Peter, die hochgingen zum Gryffindorturm. Nun standen Lily und James alleine in der Eingangshalle. Sie sahen einander an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, bevor sie wieder wegguckte.

„Nun gut, lass uns das beste daraus machen. Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie wir die Vertrauensschüler einteilen?" fragte Lily. Die beiden schlenderten durch die Gänge. Allgemein waren diese Rundgänge gar nicht so schlimm. Sie hatten eigentlich nur rumzulaufen und das zweieinhalb Stunden lang. Wenn am darauffolgenden Tag Wochenende wäre müssten sie noch noch eine Stunde länger laufen. Die beiden teilten die Vertrauensschüler neu ein, machten einen Abstecher zum Schulsprecherzimmer um die Listen aufzuschreiben und mussten nur einmal drei Zweitklässler zurechtweisen, die nachts durch das Schloss geisterten. Ansonsten war alles ruhig.

Lily warf James hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie konnte sich plötzlich wirklich erstaunlich gut mit ihm unterhalten, so eine Nacht war lang, da sprach man über Gott und die Welt. Seitdem sie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, wie beim Tanzkurs, wo jedoch unfreiwillig, fiel ihr immer mehr auf, dass er sich verändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der fürchterlich arrogante, ekelhafte Wasauchimmer, woran sie ihre Gedanken geklammert hatte. Aber - verdammt noch mal, sie durfte nicht weich werden!

Er lächelte sie an. Unweigerlich lächelte sie zurück. Was war das bloß? Was brachte sie so durcheinander?

„Es ist schon viertel nach zwölf.", sagte er schließlich, „ich denke, wir könnten schon mal hochgehn."

„Okay." So schlenderten die beiden hoch zum Gryffindorturm.

„Weißt du was?" lachte Lily plötzlich. „Als wir das letzte Mal patrouilliert haben?"

Oh ja, wie könnte er das vergessen? Aber er nickte nur grinsend.

„Ich war ja so böse auf dich und ich weiß jetzt nichtmal mehr wieso." Sie kletterten durch das Portraitloch und betraten den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Kamin brannte noch ein Feuer.

James würde den Teufel tun und sie daran erinnern weshalb sie sich damals mal wieder gestritten hatten. „Naja, denn. Morgen sehn wir uns beim Tanzkurs…" sagte er, einfach damit die Stille des Raumes nicht auf die beiden übergriff. Sie nickte. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie „Gute Nacht" hauchte und hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal verschwand. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war ein verdatterter James Potter zurückgeblieben, der ungläubig und doch erfreut in die Dunkelheit lächelte. Das schien sich doch alles gar nicht sooo schlecht zu entwickeln.

* * *

**_Zaubermaus:_**_ irgendwie habe ich es am Anfang des Kapitels versucht irgendwie was zu verändern, aber dann passte das irgendie alles nicht mehr so zusammen. Ach, ich bin verwirrt - irgendwie xD_

_So, ich hoffe, ihr fandet es wenigstens einigermaßen in Ordnung °wink° Und vielen, vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Reviews vom letzten Mal, das ermutigt echt voll! **Danke!**  
_


	8. Hogsmead

_A/N: Hey zusammen! In letzter Zeit hat mich richtig der Ehrgeiz gepackt, die Story weiterzuschreiben. Und weil ich heute gut drauf bin, gibt es jetzt ein neues Kapitel ;-) **Nochmals, vielen, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, ihr seid echt die besten!** Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber mir gefällt es irgendwie... °zwinker°_

* * *

**Hogsmead**

Am Samstag fand nun das lang erwartete Hogsmeadwochenende statt. Es war das einzige und letzte vor dem Ball und bei recht vielen Siebtklässlern oder besser Siebtklässlerinnen ging die große Panik los. Sally hatte ihre Freundinnen schon den ganzen Morgen genervt, dass sie auch ja früh losgingen. „Was, wenn ich nicht schnell genug was finde?" – Dies und solche Sachen waren ihre Sorgen. Laura hatte sich schließlich bereiterklärt mit ihr gleich nach dem Frühstück loszugehn, aber Sally wollte unbedingt dass Lily auch gleich mitkam. Catherine hatte gleich klargemacht, dass sie erst später losgehen wollte, da sie unbedingt noch vorher in die Eulerei musste, um ihren Eltern zu schreiben, damit sie ihr später das Geld wiedergaben. Sonst konnte sie sich kein neues Kleid leisten. Lily hatte noch bei ihr bleiben wollen, aber Sally hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie mitkam. So hatte diese sich schließlich geschlagen gegeben und war mit nach Hogsmead abgezogen.

* * *

Die Marauder hatten ebenfalls vor nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Die vier saßen draußen auf der Mauer beim Innenhof. Es war ein grauer, windiger Tag, ab und an nieselte es, aber dass juckte sie nicht. Als ob man einen Marauder mit so was abschrecken konnte. Aber dadurch war auch niemand anders draußen unterwegs, außer denen die dort hinten ins Dorf runtergingen. 

„So, was wollen wir nachher machen im Dorf?" fragte Remus.

„Irgendwas… Honigtopf, Drei Besen… wie immer." Sagt James gähnend. „Mir ist langweilig. Wolln wir schon mal gehen? Padfoot?" Er wandte sich zu seinem Freund um, der gerade sehr abwesend schien und irgendwie in die Ferne starrte. Er wedelte mit der Hand vor ihm rum. „Padfoot?"

Sirius schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Geht schon mal vor, ich find euch schon." Damit stand er auf und ging in Richtung Schloss. Die drei Freunde sahen sich nur verwirrt an und zuckten die Schultern, bevor sie zum Dorf runterschlenderten.

Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Dort war gerade Cat aus dem Schultor gekommen. Das war doch die Chance sich mal wieder mit ihr zu ‚unterhalten'. Denn sonst war sie recht still geworden. Nicht, dass sie je sonderlich viel mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Aber so… mehr als ‚hallo' und ‚tschüss' gab es nicht. Klar, sie tanzte mit ihm. Er konnte ihr sogar wirklich ansehen, dass ihr das Spaß machte, aber, beim Merlin, ganz so schlimm war er ja auch nicht.

Catherine hatte gerade das Schloss verlassen und wollte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead machen, als sie ihn sah – Sirius Black. Sie seufzte. Oh nein, musste der gerade jetzt kommen. Sie wollte sich doch jetzt mit den Mädels treffen und sie hatte auch noch kein Kleid… Und, ganz nebenbei, sie wollte einfach nicht mit ihm sprechen!

Als er jetzt wirklich direkt auf sie zukam, machte sie einen weiteren Bogen. Er kürzte ab. Sie überholte ein paar Schüler und verließ schließlich den Weg und ging unauffällig immer weiter von dem Kiesweg weg. Sirius grinste. Na gut, das Spiel konnte er auch. Er kürzte weiter ab, lief einen Bogen, sodass er vor ihr war und ging dann wieder zurück, auf sie zu. Cat blickte sich kurz um und änderte ihre Richtung, zum See hin. Machte sie halt einen weiteren Umweg zum Dorf hin. Jetzt war er aber schon so nahe, dass es ihm leicht fiel sie einzuholen. Als er schließlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, blieb sie erschrocken stehen und wirbelte herum.

„Was läufst du denn weg?" fragte er ganz unschuldig dreinblickend.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie genervt.

„Mich nur mal nett mit dir unterhalten. Gehst du nach Hogsmead?" Er wartete nichtmal auf eine Antwort und sagte: „Na prima, dann können wir ja zusammen gehen."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was sollte das denn hier? Er war schon ein paar Schritte vorgegangen. „Kommst du nun, oder was?"

„Sirius, ich… ich gehe alleine ins Dorf. Alleine! Verstehst du?", versuchte Cat es sachlich.

„Soll ich dich tragen?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Oh, dieser Blick! Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, so was brachte er wirklich fertig. „Nun komm schon!"

Sie seufzte und ging widerwillig weiter. Sirius lächelte nun zufrieden. „Also…", begann er, nachdem sie zunächst schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren, „was machen wir in Hogsmead?"

Catherine rollte die Augen. Verflucht noch mal! „Das hört sich mir jetzt verdammt nach Date an!", sagte sie geradeheraus, „Und du weißt genau, dass ich nie mit dir weggehn würde."

„Nö, du tanzt nur zweimal in der Woche mit mir, wirst mit mir zu diesem Ball gehen und jetzt hab ich dich erst eingefangen, da lass ich dich doch nicht gleich wieder laufen." Kurz blickten sie einander in die Augen, dann senkte Cat schnell wieder den Blick. Ach, war dieser Kiesweg doch grade interessant!

Also sie nun mitten in Hogmead standen, wollte Cat sich unauffällig davonschleichen, schließlich wollte sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen jetzt in diesem neuen Laden, Mademoiselle Fleurette, treffen. Das wäre nicht unbedingt ihre erste Wahl gewesen, aber Sally hatte dort unbedingt hingewollt.

„Hey, Cat, wo willst du denn hin?" Sirius war natürlich viel zu aufmerksam. „Lass uns doch in die drei Besen gehen." Kurzerhand ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

In den drei Besen war es schrecklich voll. Sirius bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den Tischen und Cat folgte ihm. Oh mann. Das war ja wieder ne verzwickte Situation.

Endlich sah er seine Freunde an einem Tisch am Fenster sitzen. Sie hatten ihm sogar einen Stuhl freihalten können. Ein Wunder, bei dem Gedränge heute.

Remus hätte sich fast an seinem Butterbier verschluckt als er Catherine hinter seinem Freund herkommen sah. „Cathy?" fragte er ungläubig, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Remus, du wirst es nicht glauben, ich weiß es selbst nicht. Frag ihn hier", damit deutete sie auf Sirius, der sich gerade auf dem freien Stuhl niederließ, Cat – diesmal etwas schneller reagierend - auf seinen Schoß zog und festhielt. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und versuchte sich loszumachen. „Sirius Black, lass mich los!" schimpfte sie. Sie bekam nur ein „Nein" und ein verschmitztes Grinsen als Antwort. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, blieb dann aber sitzen.

James war schon die ganze Zeit am lachen. „Na, Padfoot, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht, dass du mal Cat mitbringst! Willst du auch was trinken, Cat?" fragte er freundlich, da er gerade noch mal zur Theke gehen wollte.

Bald darauf war sie richtig aufgetaut. Sie saß mit den Jungs in den drei Besen und es machte sogar Spaß. Sie tranken Butterbier und unterhielten sich. Okay, Cat war nicht die Persönlichkeit, die sich ins Rampenlicht stellte und hatte die Blicke der Leutchen rings umher, oder eher der Mädchen – nein, Tussis - durchaus bemerkt, aber beschämt nicht beachtet. Jetzt saß sie wirklich hier auf dem Schoß von Sirius Black und trank Butterbier vor sich hin. Es war so voll hier, dass sie durchaus nicht das Gefühl hatte sehr arg aufzufallen, sodass sie sich das hier gönnte. Es schauderte sie, aber, ganz Cat-like, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

Nach einiger Zeit sah sie plötzlich ein bekannteres Gesicht in der Menge, sie blinzelte und sah noch mal genauer hin. Da war … Laura! Und – sie steuerte direkt auf die Gruppe zu! Uh… aahh! Wie sah das denn aus? Oh nein, alle würden sie damit aufziehen. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um und starrte schließlich Sirius hilflos an.

Nachdem er Laura auch erkannt hatte, lächelte er nur „Lass sie doch herkommen, wen stört's?"  
Cat wandte den Blick ab, und machte sich ganz klein. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Laura musste weder sie, noch dass sie einen roten Anflug auf den Wangen hatte, sehen. Und im Moment fand sie das Butterbier, dass James blau gezaubert hatte, vor sich sehr interessant. Überhaupt fiel ihr auf, dass die Jungs ganz nett waren. Was hatte Lily immer gegen James gesagt? Und gegen Sirius? Im Moment wollte ihr davon einfach nicht einfallen. Nur regte sich Lily schon länger nicht mehr über sie auf. Genauer, sie erzählte gar nicht mehr so was. Sie würde sie aber darauf ansprechen. Obwohl, nein, eher nicht, nicht dass jemand sie hierauf ansprach… sie senkte den Blick.

Laura hatte genug vom umherlaufen in Hogsmead. Obwohl es eher ein rumstehen gewesen war. Lily und sie hatten sich die größte Mühe gegeben Sally zu beraten, aber sie war einfach nicht zufrieden zu kriegen. Sally probierte Kleid nach Kleid an und diese Madame Etoile, eine der Verkäuferinnen, belächelte das alles und versuchte nach bestem Willen passende Kleider rauszusuchen. Obwohl das verständlich war, sie wollte ja Umsatz machen. Lily hatte sich noch nicht entscheiden können, aber weil sie durch Sally bedingt, die sie ständig zu ihr rief, nicht genug Zeit hatte, war das auch verständlich. Laura hatte einfach ihr Ding gedreht und schon nach Kurzem sich für zwei verschiedene Kleider entschieden. Bzw. einmal ein Kleid und einmal ein langer Rock und ein Oberteil. Welches sie dann anziehen würde konnte sie später noch entscheiden. Auch fand sie es merkwürdig, dass Cat gar nicht aufgetaucht war, das war doch abgesprochen gewesen. Sie wollte eigentlich schon vor etwa einer Stunde im Geschäft vorbeigucken. Irgendwann war es ihr zu lästig geworden. Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen mal alleine im Geschäft gelassen und hatte sich auf den Weg zu den drei Besen gemacht, um was zu trinken und danach wollte sie etwas Luft schnappen, bevor sie sich wieder in die Höhle des Löwen stürzen würde.

In den drei Besen war es so voll, dass sie einen Umweg machen musste um überhaupt zur Theke zu gelangen. Den anderen Besuchern schenkte sie eigentlich keine Aufmerksamkeit. Und doch – wer saß denn da? Remus Lupin. Sie blieb stehen und blickte zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber. Seitdem sie ihn etwas besser kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie fast eine Art Liebelei entwickelt. Sie seufzte. Seine ganze Art… er war so anders. Und oft sah er leider so krank aus. Sie wollte ihm helfen. Aber dann war sie doch wieder zu schüchtern. Zur Zeit war sie mit der Freundschaft die sich langsam zwischen Ihnen entwickelt hatte recht zufrieden.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die anderen drei Marauder. Der kleine Peter, Sirius, der irgendein Mädchen auf dem Schoß hatte, James… Moment. Dies Mädel kam ihr doch ziemlich bekannt vor. Längeres, dunkelblondes Haar… okay, das Gesicht war größtenteils von Haaren verborgen aber… Langsam ging Laura näher.

„CAT!" – dieser erstaunte Aufschrei ließ Cat zusammenzucken. Oh nein! Sie blickte auf. Laura hatte sie jetzt wirklich erkannt und kam an den Tisch, wo sie erstaunt stehen blieb. Cat lächelte nur schief, das war ja so peinlich. „Das ich das noch erleben darf!", lachte Laura.

„Hi, Laura. Ich… ich wurde aufgehalten, sonst wäre ich schon längst zu euch gekommen."

„Ist doch ganz egal, es war eh nur anstrengend mit Sally. Aber du… hier…" sie musste zu sehr lachen.

„Ähm ja, Laura, wie wärs wenn wir jetzt rübergehn zu den Mädels, ich hab auch noch nichts zum anziehen…" Laura nickte und lächelte in die Runde. Das dieses Lächeln aber hauptsächlich Remus galt, fiel zum Glück nicht so auf.

Cat wollte aufstehen, aber Sirius hielt sie wieder fest. Sie wandte sich um.

„Lässt du mich jetzt gehen?" sie lächelte und guckt ausnahmsweise mal ganz lieb.

Er schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, warum sollte er sie jetzt gehen lassen, ganz ehrlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er hier alle Differenzen ausräumen konnte, nur dadurch, dass er sie hier, auf seinem Schoß sitzend zu ‚Maraudergesellschaft' zwang. Manche Leute musste man halt wirklich zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Er grinste verschmitzt. „Was krieg ich dafür?"

„Nichts!" antworte sie schlicht und befreite sich von ihm. Sie wollte grade nun mit der immer noch kichernden Laura das Geschäft verlassen, als James noch rief: „In welchem Geschäft seid ihr denn?"

„Och, in diesem neuen, Mademoiselle Fleurette", sagte Laura bevor sie von Cat aus dem Laden gezogen wurde.

Die beiden schlenderten durch das Dorf um zu dem Geschäft zu kommen.

„Jetzt hör doch endlich auf mich so anzugrinsen." Sagte Cat unwirsch zu Laura.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe nur grade unser Mauerblümchen auf dem Schoß von Sirius Black sitzend vorgefunden. Und das war einfach zu komisch", sie räusperte sich und fuhr ernster fort. „Aber du hast mich davon abgehalten, mir was zu trinken zu kaufen, deshalb bin ich doch erst in die Drei Besen gegangen."

„Kann ich von mir nicht behaupten, die haben mich regelrecht abgefüllt, aber war ja nur Butterbier."

„Und dich eingeladen?" fragte Laura erstaunt.

Catherine nickte. „Und außerdem: Behalt das bloß für dich! Ich hab schon fast nen Herzinfakrt bekommen, als ich dich gesehn habe!" Und dann musste wieder grinsen. Das war doch alles zu verrückt.

* * *

_So, ein Review wäre ganz toll :-) Naja gut, ich weiß, ich verrenn mich irgendwie mit der Handlung... aber was solls, mal sehen wie's weitergeht ;D_

_Hiermit noch ein Gruß an jemanden, der sich jetzt angesprochen fühlt (wenn du's liest - ich hoffe nicht :P) °wedelflausch° xD_


End file.
